Shake Up
by Melissa92863
Summary: R rating for flirtation and some sexual situations later on. Gil and Jim go to the Tangiers for some male bonding and poker playing. There they meet a beautiful woman. Trouble ensues and when the chips are down and the cards are on the table she's right t
1. Default Chapter

CSI isn't mine. No infringement of any kind is intended. Rusty is a character I created for another series. I brought her back because she was insisting I do.

Chapter 1-Strangers in the Night

Gil Grissom and Jim Brass decided to go and play poker at the Tangiers. They had already reserved a table for the evening. Grissom had decided in order to keep friends, he had to interact with them. He liked Jim. They got along pretty well at work and had gone fishing a few times out at lake Meade together. Neither of them had anyone to really do the male bonding thing with, so when Jim suggested a night of poker. Grissom had agreed. They would eat dinner there and perhaps check out the slots later.

Grissom and Jim talked about their latest case now that it was over as they walked into the bar area, Jim leading the way. Jim looked at what was sitting at the bar or rather who was. He almost screeched to a dead stop, causing Grissom to bump into him. Jim hadn't moved an inch in about 30 seconds.

"Jim what is it?" Asked Grissom looking around.

"More like who." Said Jim as he pointed to a gorgeous redhead sitting at the bar. Or rather draped over it.

"Oh, well come on and let's……….." Grissom stopped talking when he got a good look at her. "Interesting."

"Just interesting? How long has it been since you saw something that looked that good." Said Jim. The woman took a sip of her drink maneuvered her legs around crossing the other one over the one that she had been showing off before. She carefully adjusted her short, black sequined halter dress and took another sip of Tequila.

"Jim, we see Catherine every day." Said Grissom.

"Yeah, but the chances……….oh hell what am I saying. The chances with Miss Legs Up to Her Ass over there are slim and none too. It just shocked me seeing her." Said Jim.

"Do you know her?" Asked Grissom.

"No, but I sure would like to know her." Said Jim smiling and elbowing Grissom. "Why don't we just see what she is doing. Watch her a little while."

"What? She's minding her own business Jim. She's not a suspect." said Grissom.

"Oh I'm sure she is suspected of something. I'd book her for driving to intoxicate, myself." said Jim as they began to walk over to a table. Grissom smirked a smile at him and chuckled a little.

"Well Jim at least you know your not dead. A woman like that tends to make you take notice. I noticed believe me." Said Grissom.

"You really are getting to be yourself again. That's great. For a while there……."

"I know Jim. I'm back." Said Grissom. They got some cards and some poker chips and Grissom dealt the first hand.

"She's not old." Said Jim. Who by now had surveyed every inch of her.

"No, she's not. She is probability in her thirties." Said Grissom.

"Why are all the drop dead, gorgeous one's old enough to be my daughters?" He asked.

"Just luck I guess Jim." Said Grissom with a smirk chiding him.

"Yeah right." said Jim as he put more chips into the pot. "I'll call you and raise……." Out of the corner of his eye he saw her get two more shot glasses get the bottle she was drinking on and she was headed strait for them. "Holy……..Gil she is coming over."

"Well do you blame her? I mean you have been surveying her like a piece of real estate for the last hour. Ok, so I have too but more covertly." said Grissom as the woman sauntered over smiling at them. She put the two clean shot glasses on the table next to each man revealing the 10 miles of cleavage she had. Then she put the third, hers on the table with the bottle.

"Evening Fellas." She said in a Texas drawl dripping with honey. "Mind if I cut in on the action?" she asked.

"Good evening Miss. Your welcome to join us if you want too." Said Grissom. By now Jim had lost his tongue but would find it pretty soon. She smiled at Grissom and he go up to pull her chair out for her.

"Thank you." She said getting settled. "I'm Rusty McDowall from Dallas, Texas."

"I'm Gil Grissom and this is my friend Jim Brass." said Grissom.

"Pleased to meet you boys." she said smiling at each of them.

Jim just smiled, cleared his throat then he hoped words would come out. He felt a little busted at the moment. "Pleased to meet you Miss McDowall." He finally got out.

"You boys want to share the bottle with me?" She asked.

"I'll take a double but that's it." Said Grissom.

"Me too." Said Jim.

"He doesn't talk much does he?" Rusty asked Grissom.

"Oh, I don't know he was doing pretty good just a few minutes ago." Said Grissom chiding Jim again. Jim shrugged a little and kind of gave Grissom a semi dirty look. Grissom groused a smirk at him.

"I did notice you two were eyeing me. Should I be worried?" She asked playfully.

"No, Miss McDowall. I'm Las Vegas Police and Gil here is with the crime lab." Said Jim. "We were just ah……admiring you."

"Well I just wondered. I myself am law enforcement. I'm in Vegas for a much needed vacation. My best friends got married two days ago and I felt like it was time to get out on my own and see what things were like in the world." She said.

"Girlfriends?" Asked Jim of the couple that got married and he had no idea why he had said that. The word was out before he could stop himself.

"Oh no……." She giggled. "Oh the way I phrased that……….no man and woman. I have just known them all my life and now they are getting together. I felt a little out of place now that they paired up. There were three of us so someone was going to get the short end of the stick." She said.

"So you were the one that got it. Yeah I know the feeling well Miss McDowall." Said Jim. "That stick tends to chafe after a while. "

"Yeah, it does. They didn't mean to hurt me. I know that but…….I was burning out at my job too. 17 years of taking in the bad guys without a vacation tends to make you grumpy as hell." Said Rusty.

"Try 30 years with only like 5 vacations." said Jim.

"Oh my, you must be a very committed cop." Said Rusty smiling at Jim.

"Yes I guess so or should be committed one of the two." He quipped.

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess I'm getting commitment papers too very soon."

"So what do you do law enforcement wise down in Texas?" said Grissom.

"I work for the government." Said Rusty.

"You don't look like a Fed." Said Jim.

"Well………I'm not. I'm a secretary for the Supervisor over the teams." Said Rusty.

"Oh." Said Jim.

"Yeah." said Rusty.

As Rusty was about to say something else gunfire was heard. Rusty instinctively looked around to see where it was coming from. Jim and Gil had already hit the dirt then they would find out where the shots were coming from. Jim pulling Rusty down and under the poker table and under him on her back.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked as he struggled with her to keep her under him without much success.

"I'm saving your life." He said as he finally got her down enough.

"I don't need saving." Said Rusty she struggled under him a little more to pull out her credentials and a small .32 Derringer she had stuffed in a garter holster under her dress and between her thighs.

Jim saw her do it. "Secretary my ass." He said going for his backup strapped to his leg.

"Ok, so I'm not a secretary. Where is your badge?" Said Rusty.

Jim pulled his badge out of his pants pocket showed it too her. Then she showed hers to him.

Gil was watching feet coming around the corner and another shot rang out.

"You two love birds had better quit the I'll show you mine, if you show me yours routine. We have company. I'm not armed." Said Gil.

Jim and Rusty looked at each other. He had pulled her face first under him she was looking up at him. Jim let her up from under him.

"Thanks." Said Rusty.

"Yeah." Said Jim. "Gil you stay here. I'll go and get a better look."

"Not without me your not." Said Rusty.

"Oh, your really going crawling in that dress." Said Jim sarcastically.

"Watch me and eat my dust." Said Rusty a little angrily and started crawling.

"She's a live one. That's for sure." Said Jim as he crawled off after her. Grissom shrugged and stayed where he was.

There was a man with a woman holding a gun to her head. "Let me out of here or she's dead." Said the man. Security had already been called. They were there but it wasn't doing much good. Hostage situations were tricky at best. Rusty and Jim looked at each other again.

"I'll call for back up." Said Jim doing that on his cell phone. "They will send a hostage negotiator."

"Yeah and by the time he or she gets here that woman could be dead." Said Rusty. Go on and call for back up. I have two shots in here. You and I will have to improvise Detective Brass." said Rusty.

"Figures." Said Jim a little agitated. "Oh and it's Captain, Agent McDowall."

"Look, I know feathers are ruffled but you know just as well as I do I couldn't tell you what I was until I had reason too, so stop with the bull shit. We have a situation here." She said.

"Yeah, ok your right you shouldn't be broadcasting the fact you're a Fed. I'm sorry." Said Jim.

"Apology excepted. Now, the way I see it is this boy isn't going to let that woman go unless someone makes him." She said as she crawled to the other side of the bar.

"Where are you going?" He asked crawling off after her.

"I'm going for another weapon." Said Rusty. "Stay here and watch what he does."

"Yeah ok." Said Jim. She had seniority in this situation being a Fed. Jim knew better than to cross her even if she was on vacation or was that a ruse too? Jim watched what was going on and called the situation in to dispatch.

Rusty went behind the bar. The bartender was there huddled in a corner. She was scared and she had a right to be. Rusty had hung her badge around her neck.

"Hey, I'm one of the good guys. Darlin' you have an ice pick somewhere around here?" She asked the young woman.

"Y-yes. Up there next to the ice machine." Said the young woman.

"Thanks. Try not to be so scared this is going to be over in just a little bit if I have my say. Just stay put ok?" Said Rusty as she started looking for the ice pick found it and then she crawled off over toward Jim who had by then called in the situation.

"Back up is coming." said Jim as Rusty came back.

"Good, they can clean this shit up after we get done." Said Rusty.

"Ice Pick?" Asked Jim.

"Well, I only have two shots in my pea shooter. If I see an opportunity I'm going to use this thing." Said Rusty.

"Don't tell me your going to throw it." Said Jim.

"Ok so I wont." Said Rusty. "Let's make the announcement. When he turns he will let her go for a split second to see who is talking to him then I'll throw this to wound him."

"Are you crazy?" Asked Jim. "That's suicide."

"Oh no it isn't. I have had to do this many times. Don't worry it will be over soon if I can get a clear shot with the ice pick." Said Rusty.

"What if you can't." Said Jim.

"I will, I promise you. I keep my promises Captain Brass." Said Rusty. Jim looked over at the man who still had the woman.

They asked him what he wanted. Sam Braun was called to help defuse the situation. He was standing just outside the bar area. The man wanted a way out of the casino. See he was on the loosing end of black jack and owed the casino money. The man had taken the black jack dealer hostage in order to leave without paying up.

"Agent McDowall. That is Sam Braun out there do you know of him?" Asked Jim.

"Yeah I know, his file is yeh thick." She said showing him. "He is old time Vegas. Settles things with outlaw diplomacy." Said Rusty.

"Ok, just as long as you know." Said Jim.

"I'm going to get a better shot. I'll be right over there. When I get there and see a clear shot you announce ok?" she asked. "Please?"

"Ok, I don't think this is going to work but………" She had already sneaked off. When she got into position she nodded.

"Freeze Las Vegas Police!" Yelled Jim. As the man turned and was getting another hold on the woman Rusty threw the ice pick hitting the man in the hand with the gun making him drop it and the woman too. He howled in pain seeing the ice pick in his hand. The hostage ran off in the direction of the security guards and Sam Braun.

Both Jim and Rusty had come out from where they had been lying in wait. Both had their guns pointed at the man.

"Put your hands behind your head." said Jim.

"Right Now." Said Rusty all business like with no pleasure in her voice. "Slowly."

Jim kept a bead on him while Rusty patted him down for other weapons. The gun was all he had. He still had the ice pick sticking in his hand and was pretty much doing what ever Rusty and Jim wanted him too. Amidst the carrying on he was doing.

"Take it out!" He cried.

"Not until the paramedics get here. Now shut up and sit down!" Yelled Rusty. As she man handled him down to a chair. The security guards came in and cuffed him followed by Sam Braun.

Sam saw Brass and a woman doing the work his guards couldn't do. Jim was reading him his rights and Rusty standing by for back up. Sam saw she was a Fed. Although he was happy they got the job done and the situation diffused he didn't like the fact it was a Federal agent that helped bring him down. He would have to lay on the charm with this woman. He also wanted to find out why she was in his casino. She was tough even if she looked soft.

"Captain Brass." Said Sam.

"Sam." Said Jim.

"Who is this lady?" Asked Sam.

"Rusty McDowall." She said.

"Fed." Said Sam.

"Yes." She said. It was her call and Jim knew it. "I was on vacation."

"Well, Federal Agents need vacations too." Said Sam smiling at her. Jim looked over at Rusty and gave her the be cautious look. She took that at face value with him.

"How long are you here for Miss McDowall?" Asked Sam. He was trying to not call too much attention to her.

"Oh, I thought a month. Maybe two." Said Rusty. "I have a lot of vacation time. I thought this was the best time to take it. Looks like I can't get away from law enforcement to save my life."

"Well, take two of those weeks on me Miss McDowall. Anything you want just ask." Said Sam shaking hands with Rusty. "Captain, my thanks to you and Miss McDowall here. That was quite a bit of teamwork."

"Thanks." Said Jim. Sam knew better than to try to shake Jim's hand. "An officer will be with you shortly to ask some questions."

"Ok then. Thanks again both of you." Said Sam. He knew it was better to catch flies with honey than vinegar. Sam smiled and left them to their work.

Vartan and Vega came right after Sam Braun left. They took Jim and Rusty's statements. Grissom was already gathering evidence when Nick and Warrick got there. There wasn't much to gather but Grissom had them comb the place anyway.

Rusty sat back a the poker table with Jim and Grissom after thing got cleaned up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you." Said Rusty.

"That's ok." Said Grissom. "I know you don't need to broadcast the fact."

"I do too." Said Jim. "That was some bit of police work. Did you see her throw that ice pick Gil?"

"Yes I saw that. Impressive to say the least Miss McDowall." said Grissom.

"Thanks. Why don't we drop the formalities now boys since we had a little action together. I'm Rusty." She said.

"Jim."

"Gil."

"Great now that we have done all this……….I don't know about you boys but I'm bushed. As soon as they let us go I'm going up to my room." Said Rusty.

"That's a shame." Said Jim.

"Why's that Jim?" She asked.

"Well, we never did get to play a game and that bottle of yours is still half full." Said Jim.

"Ok, one hand then Rusty is turning into a pumpkin." She said.

Nick came over to the table.

"Scuse me, Boss but I need to talk to you." Said Nick.

"Ok Nick. Oh, this is Rusty McDowall. Rusty this is Nick Stokes, he's with the crime lab." Said Grissom introducing the two.

"Pleased to meet you Ma'am." Said Nick smiling and looking her over.

"Likewise." said Rusty as they shook hands. "You from Texas?" She asked.

"Yeah, Dallas area. You?" He asked.

"Dallas proper." Said Rusty.

"Cool. 'Scuse me again ma'am, Boss they want to take the ice pick out of the guys hand for us to take into evidence. They say they need to take him to the hospital to do that. It's in there pretty good. Who did that anyway?" Asked Nick.

"Rusty did." Said Grissom smirking a smile again.

"Then she threw it?" Asked Nick.

"Yes she did Nick." Said Jim.

Rusty smiled up at Nick.

"Man, I would have loved to see that." Said Nick. "I guess either me or Warrick can ride with him to the hospital and take it from the doc there."

"That's fine Nick." Said Grissom. "I want to see the wound. Would you excuse me for a moment Jim, Rusty."

"Sure." Said Rusty as Grissom smiled.

"Nice meeting you Ma'am." Said Nick and left they for a moment.

Jim turned his attention to Rusty. Which wasn't that hard. He looked at her for a moment. Surveying again.

She was a beautiful woman he thought. Her medium auburn, lightly highlighted hair cascaded into spiral curls to just past her shoulders. Those haunting light brown eyes almost doe like and her skin, peaches and cream. She had a wonderful figure and a voice he had only dreamt about. He shook off the enamored feeling and look he no doubt had planted on his face fast. He smiled at her.

"Like I said that was some bit of police work." Said Jim admiringly.

"Well, we did work well together after we both calmed down and got our feathers back in place." She said as she poured a double Tequila for both of them.

"I want to propose a toast." Said Jim.

"Ok." said Rusty raising her glass.

"To Beauty and Brains with a Badge all in one nicely packaged lady." Said Jim as they clanked the shot glasses together.

"Aw, now…….Your going to make me blush." Said Rusty smiling and giggling a little. She took a sip and he did too. "That was sweet of you Darlin'." She patted his hand with hers.

"Well, I miss judged you before, after you taking over so quickly like you did. I know it's instinctive. But you also know it was instinctive for me to try and protect you." Said Jim.

"Forgotten ok Jim? Let's start over." Said Rusty.

"Ok deal." Said Jim. She asked by taking the bottle and offering him another shot of Tequila. He sat the glass over so she could pour him another.

"I have to warn you Jim, I'm pretty stout as far as alcohol is concerned." She said.

"I'm not and one more is all I'm going to partake of. I have to drive home and how is it going to look me driving intoxicated." Said Jim sipping at the Jose' Gold.

Meanwhile walking out to the Ambulance.

"Boss she's a babe." Said Nick.

"Yes she is." Said Grissom.

"You two and her……….?"

"No, Nick she's a lady. Jim was staring her down pretty hard before and she called him on it." said Grissom.

"I'd stare her down too. Man she's………."

"I know Nick now let me see what this wound looks like." Said Grissom taking the suspects hand and looking at it. "Amazing."

"Yeah it is." said Nick.

"It hurts like hell take it out!" the guy whined again.

"In due time sir." Said Grissom "Look, she hit him though the flesh and did not hit the bone."

"It is amazing. She staying in town a little while?" Asked Nick.

"Seems like she is. She is on vacation. Said something like two months here. I have really no idea why."

"Well maybe we will see her again. A woman like this is hard to miss even here in Vegas." Said Nick. "She's got real written all over her."

"Yes and a few other things too Nick." said Grissom.

"Aint that the truth." Said Nick smiling on the thought of Rusty.

Jim and Rusty continued talking while Grissom was seeing about the suspect's wound. Jim was becoming at ease with her with the help of Jose' Gold. But he was acting like a gentleman.

"I saw you watching me earlier." Said Rusty.

"Well…….I'm sorry I was staring you down. It's not every day I see someone as beautiful as you are in this town." Said Jim fessing up a little.

"It's ok Darlin'. I get this most of the time but never with such admiration and respect. You were doing it thoughtfully." She said.

Jim thought for a moment. "Oh boy, is she intuitive." He said to himself. He cleared his throat again. "Well, it was hard to keep my mind on the poker game. I will confess that."

"I know." She giggled. She looked at her watch. "Do you think they are done with me now?"

"I would think so." Said Jim. "If there is anything else I'll contact you." He gave her one of his business cards scribbling his cell number on the back. She looked at it and put it inside her purse. She then gave him her card and did the same with her cell on the back of the card, which he looked at and put inside his wallet.

She got a fairly sly glint in her eyes. "Jim, Darlin' are you done with me?" She asked and turned the sly glint into an almost innocent one.

Jim got a playful look on his face. She was flirting with him. Something that hadn't happen in a long time. He thought. "What the hell, it's been a long time since anything that built had flung flirtation at him." Rusty was good at it. "Well, Rusty you did say you were tired and I don't want to out wear my welcome with you." Said Jim. "But I will say this. I could never be "done" with you as you put it. It would take the rest of my life to do that."

"I was afraid of that." said Rusty a giggle escaping. "But thanks for the flirt back."

"I meant that Rusty." Said Jim. She put her hand on top of his.

"Thank you." Said Rusty. "I kinda thought you did."

"I thought I had forgotten how." Said Jim confessing again. He wasn't going for a another double. Another one and he'd be too drunk to drive and maybe more amorous than he should be with her.

"Oh no Jim, that's something that when you have it you never loose it. It just goes dormant for a while. It can last a while." She said. She patted his hand and released it.

"That's good to know. After a while you think you lost just about all of it." Said Jim.

"Oh Darlin' I know the feeling! I've been divorced over 10 years and I don't have kids. Annette and Henry were the only family I had. Now they are off to make their own. But I'm boring you with my problems." She said.

"No, it must have hurt a lot after your friends got together it probably kind of left you in a sticky and uneasy situation. I know your happy for them but I know you have to have some uneasy feelings on it. The old double edged sword." Said Jim.

"Oh Lord, your reading my mind. Jim, I had to take a vacation I was burning out. Leland Johnson my supervisor told me to either take it or a leave of absence. My work was suffering. I'm a Handler for a team which two more members are off on their honeymoon. They went south to the Virgin Islands. I went north to Vegas." She said.

"There is a lot of hurt there I can see. How long have you known your friends?" He asked.

"Since first grade one of them and second the other so over 30 years." She said.

"And they just now figured out they were in love?" Asked Jim.

"Yeah, it's been us three since second grade. Henry and Annette I love them but……."

"You feel like they disserted you." Said Jim reading her pretty well.

"Yeah. The only one I can admit that too is you Jim. They are so damned happy and I can't stand it. But I have mixed feelings on all this." She said.

"I can see that. They are so damned happy and your damned miserable because they are so damned happy……..no more Jose' for me I guess…….anyway I understand. Takes one damned miserable person to know another damned miserable person." Said Jim. "Waiter two coffee's please." He said getting the attention of the waiter.

"You don't like being drunk?" She asked.

"No, I went that route and almost turned into a lush. If your thinking on doing that then don't. It's destructive and doesn't do any good. Believe me Rusty I've been there." Said Jim.

"It's a hellava lot better than dealing with this. I can tell you. I'm almost 41. I'm single and don't have kids. Oh Jesus………"

"What Rusty?" Asked Jim.

"I'm an old maid!" she said gasping.

"Hardly." Said Jim smiling at her. "Your what almost 41.……..your looking good Rusty. Believe me your looking really good."-

"Thanks." She said calming down. "Seems like blatant honesty is what I'm going to get out of you Jim."

"Well, seems like that is what you need. Someone to tell you it's alright to be selfish right now with your feelings. I know your not selfish I can feel that from you. You have confusion going on." Said Jim as he then closed his hand around hers.

The waiter brought the coffee and Jim got his wallet out.

"I can get it." Said Rusty.

"No this is my treat." He said.

"This is a hell of a first date isn't it?" She said.

"I couldn't call it that Rusty. There would have to at least dinner involved. I haven't had any have you?" He asked. "Gil and I were supposed too but that guy with the gun had other ideas."

"No, but I'm really not hungry." She said.

"How long has it been since you ate Honey?" He asked concerned.

"This morning or was it lunch." She said trying to remember.

"Then you need something to eat. I bet you glucose is whacked with that Jose' you have been drinking." Said Jim.

Rusty wasn't on a pity party she just was mentally and physically wasted with all that had gone on the last year in her life. Jim just wanted to make her feel better and let her know someone understood where she was coming from.

"Well ok." Said Rusty giving him a small smile. "It's nice of you to care for stranger."

"You're a cop. I guess that makes us family of sorts. Come on and we can go to the dining area." Said Jim.

They told the bartender where they were going. She said if anyone asked she would tell them. They strolled into the dining and dancing area. The band was playing but there was no singer really. The song stopped. The keyboardist saw Rusty come in. Jim had seen him before somewhere but he wasn't sure where.

"Rusty!" Yelled the Keyboardist.

"Your being paged." Said Jim.

"Hey Hank." Said Rusty.

"Come on and lend us your voice for a set would you? Vivian is sick." he said.

"Oh I can't……."  
"So you sing?" Asked Jim starting to get an even better impression of her. She nodded yes. "Go on if you want too. I'll get a table."

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, go on." Said Jim smiling at her. She smiled and walked up the stage steps.

"How ya doing Rusty?" Asked Dave the drummer.

"Oh ok I guess what do you want me to sing?" Asked Rusty.

"Let's do what we did the other day. Say you got a guy already?" Asked Hank.

"No he is just a friend I met him tonight." Said Rusty.

"That's cool." said Dave. She looked back at the bassist. A tall skinny cowboy.

"Hey Earl." She said.

"Hey." he said.

"Oh boy is he talkative tonight." Said Rusty grabbing the guitar on the bench. Swinging it on. She adjusted the volume and the stings.

Jim watch her as she got ready to sing. He smiled at her. She could see him from the stage.

"Ok Guys. Passionate Kisses." She said.

The song started out slow but took off fast and Rusty let loose playing lead guitar. Jim was floored seeing her up there and really doing a professional job. Grissom came in with Warrick. He noticed Rusty was up on stage playing and singing.

"Hi Jim." Said Grissom.

"Hi." Was all he said.

"That is our redheaded friend isn't it?" Asked Grissom pointing to the stage.

"Yeah, sit down and listen both of you." Said Jim not taking his eyes off the stage.

"She's good." Said Warrick.

"She is. I didn't know she was a singer. Or played anything. The keyboardist asked her to fill in." Said Jim.

They quit talking as she sang and played. When the song was over the audience including Grissom, Warrick and Jim applauded.

"Thank you." She said into the mic. "I'm Rusty McDowall. This is Hank on the keyboard, Dave on the drums, Earl on bass, Hey Earl you ok over there?" She asked.

The tall skinny cowboy smiled. "Yep." He said into the mic. The audience chuckled a little.

"God Bless you Earl. A man of little words." Said Rusty. "Oh and we have Matt, Mark and Mike on the horns and Sax and the girls in the back there are Trina, Darlene and Trixie. Give the band and the backup a hand will ya?" She asked. They all applauded.

"Did you know she did this Jim?" Asked Grissom.

"No, it was just as much a surprise to me as it was to you two." Said Jim. "She's good. She needs a contract."

"Yeah, I'd like to get with her on a song I've been working on." Said Warrick.

"I didn't know you wrote songs Rick." said Jim.

"Yeah. I dabble." said Warrick.

"What we were going to tell you before all this happened was that we are going." Said Grissom.

"Ok, Do they need me to go to the station with you?" Asked Jim.

"No, Harrelson is on tonight." Said Grissom.

"That's fine with me I want see how she ends this. Besides I promised her dinner." Said Jim.

"Whew, already working the lady." Said Warrick smiling.

"No, I'm just interested in her. More so now. Sheesh I never thought all that would have brains and talent too." Said Jim.

"Just be careful your sipping on Jose' pretty hard." Said Grissom.

"I will. If I get too far gone I'll just go and get a room. I'll give Rusty my keys." Said Jim.

"Good Idea. She's going to be around for a while. I had her file pulled from Washington. I haven't had a chance to read it yet but it's yours when ever you want it." Said Grissom.

"Checking up on her…….well maybe not yet." Said Jim. "Hey, I'm out on a date if you want to call it that. First one in about 8 years I think."

"Well, enjoy Jim but be careful and don't drive with Jose'." Said Grissom concerned.

"I can promise you I wont." Said Jim. "As to why I'm sipping on this is another thing."

"Rusty." Said Grissom. "Courage I'm sure."

"Yeah I guess. She's about to sing again. Want to stay for that?"

"No, I have to go but I'll come again to see her sometime say good bye for me will you?" Said Grissom.

"I will Gil." said Jim. "Bye Rick."

"See ya Brass." said Warrick. "Good luck with the lady."

"Thanks man." Said Jim.

They two of them walked off and Rusty started warming up for the next song.

"The next song is for a new friend that commiserated with me this evening. Essentially without knowing it he said it just like this……………Jim this is for you. Thanks Darlin'." She said. "That's The Way It Is."

Jim was shocked when she dedicated a song to him. He knew the song by Celine Dion and liked it. But she was right he had essentially told her just what the song was talking about. He settled back listening intently. Her voice just got better and richer the more he listened. Grissom and Warrick had been in the midst of leaving and heard the dedication they turned around and went to watch at the door.

"Is it me or does she just get better the more you listen?" Asked Grissom.

"No, it's not just you. Look at the people crowding in. She's more than good. Brass had better watch out, she likes him or she wouldn't have dedicated this song to him." Said Warrick.

Even Sam Braun had been drawn in by her voice. It was a rich Mezzo Soprano boarding on Alto. She had a wide range octave wise. As the song ended Jim was astounded as was the audience including Sam Braun who hadn't hired her. He would talk to her later. She needed to be working for him in some capacity. He figured that if she was on vacation for so long that something was wrong with her, job wise. When the song ended the whole room resonated with applause. Jim was whistling between his teeth and clapping by that time. Jose' had him. He wouldn't be leaving the Tangiers tonight. As the applause died down Rusty smiled and bowed.

"My, thank you so much." She said. "I didn't expect anything like this."

"Hey, sing some Dean Martin." Yelled Sam.

Grissom and Warrick knew they couldn't stay but they would be back. If Sam Braun was interested enough to ask for a song she would be working for him by the end of the evening. Grissom just hoped she knew the dangers of that.

"Ok Mr. Braun does it matter which one?" She asked.

"No. Sing what makes you happy." Said Sam.

"Ok. Fellas, Everybody Loves Somebody Sometime." She said as they regered for the song.

The room was half filled with older people in their 60's and 70's who got up were preparing to dance. She looked over at Sam who was happy with the choice and smiling and then at Jim who by then had his hand on his chin propping it up smiling at her too but he looked a bit snockered. The song started and she began to sing. She could sing all night and Jim wouldn't care. He would listen. She just got better and better the more she sang. He felt pretty good at this point but decided since the bottle only had a few more shots in it he should quit. Jim even took a stab at singing along. The older couples started dancing and singing along with her. She was having a ball doing it too. Even though she wasn't being paid yet for singing it's what she needed. As the song ended to applause she bowed again.

"Thank You. I'm so surprised. You have been a great audience. But they are telling me that the night is over. Another band is coming in. So enjoy your evening. Everyone take care." She said into the mic. She said good night to the band. It was clear she could sing anything and sing it well. As she left the stage to applause she came over to Jim who sat there still with his hand under his chin propping it up.

"Humm, someone has been into the hooch." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Rusty that was undoubtedly the most……….."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Your wonderful. Why didn't you tell me you sang?" He asked.

"Thanks. It didn't come up. I thought you told me this wasn't the way to do things." She said.

"Oh, well I really have no idea why…………" She got him to his feet and started going though his khaki pockets for his keys.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm taking your keys." Said Rusty "I'm not letting you drive home in this condition." He started chucking a little she was tickling him.

"Honey, stop…..umm that's not my car keys." He said smiling at her. She looked at him got a really wicked look on her face.

"Should I be sorry about that?" She asked.

"Hell Honey, I'm not." said Jim. "Reach in when ever you want. Just be careful what you get a hold of. You might get a little more than you bargained for" He said. She fished his car keys out of his pocket finally.

"If I hurt you I'm sorry." Said Rusty a little sheepish.

"Oh, don't worry you didn't hurt me. Hurt actually is the furthest thing from my mind right now." He said.

"Well, that can either be good or bad. I'm taking them for now I'll leave them in the room where we put you." She said.

"Really, I'm not going anywhere. You can give them back." Said Jim trying to take them from her.

"Oh no you don't." She said as she brought the keys in and put them in one side of her dress up top.

"Humm………I think you just dared me to try and fish those out." Said Jim.

"Nope I'm doing it to keep you out of trouble." Said Rusty.

"Putting them in there is only going to get me into more trouble Rusty. Because I can and will fish them out." Said Jim pointing at where she had put his keys.

"Oh, Jim be a good boy will you and just do as you are ask." Said Rusty getting him by his buttoned down shirt. "I didn't tell you to down the bottle. Why you did it………you tell me in the morning." Said Rusty.

Jim took that as in invitation. "Ok let's go on up." said Jim.

"Jim, I'm getting you a room of your own." She said.

"Damn and just when I thought maybe……..well ok." Said Jim. He was kind of disappointed. "Same old story." He groused.

"Besides, trying to navigate that in your condition aint happening." Said Rusty leading him around to the desk to get him a room.

"Who says?" He asked.

"I say. In less than 15 minutes your going to be passed out anyway." Said Rusty.

"Who says?" He asked again. "I have a pretty good constitution."

"Among other things according to your pants pockets. Whew, but your not going to be in any condition believe me." Said Rusty as she leaned him against the desk. "Stay." She told him. He nodded his head. A woman came to help them.

"Hi, my friend here has had a little too much Jose' and needs a room." Said Rusty to the woman.

"I'm sorry Miss we are booked solid." Said the woman.

"Shit." Said Rusty. "Sorry Ma'am. Ok, I'll just take him up to mine then."

"Ok." Said the woman and she went about her work.

"Come on Jose' let's vamanos." She said getting him by the collar again and leading him to the elevator. Rusty was a very strong woman for 5 foot 4. At that point she could do anything she wanted with Jim.

"Say your pretty strong for such a little lady." Said Jim as she drug him into the elevator and put him up against the wall.

"If you mess with me your going to see a can whoop ass all over you so be good Jim. Please. I don't want to have open up that can. I know you're a nice guy so just chill ok?" She asked.

"Well, ok. If the lady insists." then he got the notion to sing a little of the song she had sang. "Everybody loves somebody sometime…………"

"Oh good Lord Jim……..not here." Said Rusty.

But that didn't stop him as the doors to the elevator opened. She got him by the collar again and led him down the hall to her room she got out her room key put him up against the wall outside the door. "Jim stay." She said. He was still singing the song.

"Your love made it well worth waiting for someone like you……….." She cut him off.

"Come on Dino." She said pulling him into her room.

"Oh your no fun. Your acting like my mother." Said Jim.

"You probably made her gray before her time." Said Rusty as she pushed him toward one of the beds. They had to give her a room with two beds because that's what they had at the time.

"Yeah, well I did." He said as she pushed him on the bed and took off his shoes.

"Rusty what are you doing?" He asked.

"You have about 5 minutes before you pass out and I want to take advantage of that because you can still help me get these clothes off." She said as he chuckled.

"First my pants pockets, now it's my clothes you want off. Gee, I haven't had so much fun in a while and certainly not with such a beautiful woman." He said. He sat up watching her unhitch his belt.

"I haven't seen that in a long time either." He said as she was stooping allowing a somewhat better look at her cleavage. "Rusty, you are one stacked……."

"Oh Jim get over it! In a few minutes you will be sleeping in the arms of Morpheous. Ok in your case the arms of Jose'." Said Rusty she was getting a bit tired of all this but she had asked for it unfortunately.

"Rusty, I would rather sleep in yours." Said Jim smiling a cheesy smile at her.

"I'm sure. But tonight your as close as your gonna get." She said yanking his pants off. She hung them up quickly and started on his shirt unbuttoning it. She propped him against her torso sliding the shirt off. He looked at where he was on her.

"Yes, very stacked. You smell good too." He said snuggling a little against her cleavage and mumbling a little since she had his head against her chest. Then as she was finishing getting his shirt off she felt hands on her waist. They seemed to be sliding up. She quickly got his shirt off and pushed him down on the bed. He was laying there in his boxers and his wife beater. She hung up his shirt and wheeled his feet on to the bed. In 5 minutes just like she had estimated he was out and slightly snoring.

"God finally!" She said starting to pull the covers over him she looked him over a little. "Well he's not bad looking and boy, has he got a very good reason to live!" She said. He settled on his side right before she pulled the covers over him. "Good Night Jim Brass."

"Good Night Rusty." Said Jim almost unintelligently. She got ready for bed and got in the other one. Then she turned off the light and went to sleep herself.

About 6 o'clock AM Jim got up to use the bathroom he stumbled into the bathroom and stumbled back into bed but it was the wrong one. He laid back down with Rusty on the other side and went back to sleep. Then about 8 AM he felt an arm around him. He snuggled back into a spoon position her up against him. 30 minutes later he was facing her. Her arm still wrapped around him. He snuggled her against him and that made them both wake up with a very big start. She looked at him and he looked at her. They both jumped up a little in bed. Her pulling the sheet up a little over her nightgown.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She demanded and it was a demand.

"Huh?" He asked as he held his head. "Shit Rusty, not so loud."

"Your going to think loud here in a minute if you don't get……"

"Will you please lower your voice." He said. "Oh God, I know why I don't drink anymore!" He sunk back a little in bed laying his head on the pillow.

"I bet you do. Must be a real whiz banger. Now………"

"Rusty what happened last night after you got off the stage everything from you coming off the stage until just now isn't tracking." Said Jim. "We didn't……"

"No, we didn't. I took your keys. I didn't want you driving home." she said.

"That was thoughtful. Oh……..God I have a headache the size of Texas right now. Do you have any aspirin?" He asked laying back down on the bed next to her.

"No, but I have some Pamprin." She said giggling.

Jim gave her a kind of pissed off look. "I don't have cramps I have…….. a headache……..and other miserable feelings at the moment." He said as she got out of bed and went to get it for him she came back with two tablets.

"Here, it's multi symptom. It has something for headaches and something for moodiness too that might help." She was trying not to giggle. He looked up at her a little mad but took them anyway. "Can you manage to down them without water? If you drink something without eating your going to be drunk again." Said Rusty.

"Thanks, I can manage." He said popping the Pamprin and swallowing them.

"If this works we will have another way of curing a hangover." She said. This time she giggled quite a bit.

"Rusty, please don't tell anyone what I just took." Said Jim holding his head.

"Oh, I'm not going too. You need some food and I do too since we didn't get dinner. I can order room service." She said picking up the phone.

"That's sounds good. Make mine some eggs with a side of bacon please dear." He asked.

"Ok Darlin'." She said.

Jim's cell phone started ringing about that time. It was Grissom.

"Yeah Gil Good morning." Said Jim a little pain in his voice.

"Oh, I were kind of worried Jim. I couldn't get you at the house and your weren't checked into the Tangiers." Said Grissom.

"I'm with Rusty." Said Jim not realizing how it sounded.

"Oh, well ah……I guess things went well on your date." Said Grissom his voice saying volumes.

"Nothing like that Gil. I was so blasted by the time she got off stage that she had to bring me up to her room and put me on the other bed." Said Jim. "God Bless her. She's a real peach."

"Yes, I guess she is seeing she had to probably pour you into bed. She's a good lady." Said Grissom.

"Don't I know it. To put up with all that and she took my keys too." Said Jim.

"She's smart and decent." said Grissom not buying much of it but from the way Jim sounded it was probably the truth.

"Yes she is, apart from being a real beauty. I'll see you tonight at work. Oh, did anything come of last nights adventure with the gunman?" Asked Jim.

"No. It was cut and dry." said Grissom.

"Ok, thanks for calling to check up." Said Jim.

"You be careful Jim." said Grissom.

"I'm fine. Bye." Said Jim.

"Bye." said Grissom.

"Well, Darlin' I suppose that was Gil." Said Rusty.

"It was. Say that's interesting." Said Jim finally getting a little relief from the headache he had.

"What's that?" She asked.

"The nightgown and robe ensemble. Very Victoria. Very nice." Said Jim smiling widely pointing at what she had on.

"Oh well, yes it is Victoria's Secrete. Thanks." she said.

"Your all woman Rusty." Said Jim. "Don't worry though, like you said I couldn't navigate that to save my life right now."

"Then some of it's coming back to you. By the way Jim you have nothing to be ashamed of. You never touched me inappropriately. Well, you tried but it was just before you passed out. So I'm not counting it." She said.

"I'm sorry." Said Jim.

"You have nothing to be sorry for ok? So don't worry." She said.

"By the way, were are my clothes and how did I get them off?" He asked.

"I did that. Look, that's nice stuff you have to wear I just didn't want you to wake up in wrinkled clothes." She said.

"I can see that but Honey, where did you put them?" he asked.

She pointed at the closet. "Your shoes are in there. Your wallet is still in your pants." She said.

"Well, I figured that." Said Jim. "Could you hand me my clothes please?"

"Sure, I'm not as shy I guess." She said as she went to get his clothes.

"It's not that." said Jim.

"It's ok Darlin'. Here ya go." She said handing him his clothes and shoes. She smiled at him and went into the bathroom for a moment so he could get dressed.

"Ok Rusty." He said. She came out of the bathroom and he was putting on his shoes.

Breakfast came about then as they kept talking about things in general. Jim paid for breakfast. He figured since she had been good natured and kind of taken care of him he owed her at least that. After breakfast She went into the bathroom and got dressed.

"Please take a shower before you leave if you want. I'll go downstairs. You can have some privacy." She said.

"Thanks I'll take you up on the offer. I really appreciate you taking care of me." Said Jim.

"No Problem. It would be the same if you came to my apartment in Texas. House rule, no one too drunk to drive leaves until morning." Said Rusty.

"Good Rule. Listen I have to work tonight. Would you like to come down to the station? I mean to see it and the crime lab." He asked.

"I would love too Jim. The band isn't playing tonight." She said.

"I really enjoyed your singing last night. You, my dear need a contract with a record label. You really have a lovely voice." Said Jim.

"Thanks but I'm happy being in Law enforcement. Well, maybe not the branch I'm in right now but…….."

"Have you ever thought of going into another branch?" He asked.

"No, not until all this happened with Henry and Annette. You know she will probably come back and say……Rusty we are trying for a baby. Well, I don't blame her I mean they are both 40. They are married now so that's the next step." She said a little like she was jealous and a little like she thought it was a good idea.

"Hey, people make families around you whether you like it or not. I know you would be happy and sad all in the same breath. You weren't in love with Henry were you?" He asked gently.

"Oh no, we got that settled a long time ago in High School. We dated for about a month and finally when the kiss came it was like kissing my brother if I had one. Just wrong." She said.

"Yeah, there was a girl in Jersey I knew my whole life and everyone thought we would marry. But like you said when the kiss came………..it was like kissing a relative. So what's the problem with them finding each other? " He asked.

"You know Jim I don't really know." She said. "It's been just us three for so long. They are so happy and wrapped up in plans and such. I think I might have a touch of the green eyed monster and I think too. I might be wanting something for myself past them." Said Rusty. "Perhaps it's way past time. I had my chance to be happy a long time ago. I mean marriage and all."

"Maybe. I think you did the right thing getting out of Texas for a while." Said Jim. "You know there is no limit on happiness Rusty. Just because you had all that before doesn't mean you couldn't have it again."

"I gave up on love, marriage and kids years ago. Long story Jim. I'll tell you some time ok?"

"Ok Rusty. It looks painful and I do know about painful shit like that. I'll tell you some things too. My story is just as long or possibly longer." Said Jim.

"Ok, sometime in the near future we will just take the night and spill. Leland my super told me to go. He told me if I didn't he would make me go on medical leave. He said I was burnt out doing what I was doing." Said Rusty.

"Well. You know I'll listen. I don't know how much help I can be. I'm kind of in the same boat." Said Jim.

"Well, thanks for at least listening." Said Rusty. "I'll clear out now so you can grab a shower."

"Thanks Rusty." Said Jim. Rusty smiled.

"I'll call up in about half an hour." Said Rusty.

"It wont take me that long." Said Jim.

"Ok. 20 minutes then?" She asked.

"Yeah that's pleanty of time." Said Jim as she walked to the door.

"Rusty. Thanks again." Jim said.

"Your welcome Darlin'. How is the whiz banger?" She asked.

"Actually that stuff you gave me is working pretty good." He said a little amazed he felt so much better so fast.

"That's good. See ya in a little bit." She said. She smiled at him and he at her and she disappeared out the door.

Jim stood at the door watching her go down the hall. She was a great lady and he hoped she would stay around for a while. She was divorced and very unhappy with her situation in Texas. How long had she been alone? He wondered. Probably as long as he had from the looks of it. Something so beautiful being alone just made Jim really sad. But what he didn't know was it had been her choice.

Jim got a shower thinking on her situation. She didn't care for change much. Like himself. For years it had been the three of them. He knew she wasn't happy with that situation either. Annette and Henry probably loved each other a lot longer than just a year. Jim thought. They were holding back as not to hurt her……but finally let go for their own happiness. Which had to happen. She knew that too he figured. Now that they were together she felt out of place and awkward. He would too he guessed. That was it, she didn't know where she fit anymore. Like a teenager not knowing where they fit. Jim remembered back 10 years. "Forced midlife crisis." He finally assumed. "Yeah, I remember that. Not knowing where I fit or if I fit anywhere. Life upended with divorce. That's what's bugging her not the fact they got married. She doesn't know where she fits anymore. Man, that is a shitty feeling. At least I know where she is coming from. Perhaps if I am tactful enough I can explain it too her. Perhaps if I can and she gets it and I think she will she's smart as a whip………she just can't see the forest for the trees right now."

Jim looked around for his keys. He couldn't find them. About then Rusty called up to the room.

"Hey Darlin'." She said.

"Hi Rusty. Honey were are my keys?" He asked.

"Oh shoot I have them down here. Why don't you come on down and I'll introduce you to Minerva." She said.

"Who is Minerva, a girlfriend?" He asked.

"Well, of sorts. She's my '66 Thunderbird convertible." She said giggling.

"Humm that's cool, ok since you clipped my keys." Said Jim. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok Darlin'." Said Rusty.

"Rusty, I have been thinking on your situation and I have a few thoughts that might shed some light for you." He said.

"That's kind of you to go to the trouble Jim. I'd love to hear your take." Said Rusty. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, be down in a few." Said Jim. They hung up and Jim got the rest of his things from the room. He locked the room up and went on down.

There she stood. Even without makeup and her hair up in one of those clips she still looked stunning. The fact she had on a short pair of jean shorts and one of those camisoles wasn't bad either. She looked far younger than her age at the moment. Almost like a high school girl. He smiled at her and she at him. Upon closer inspection she had a ton of freckles dotting her nose and her cheeks which he thought was cute and probably from what her last name was she had Irish or Scot in her.

"Well, Jim you look 100 better than you did a few ago." Said Rusty.

"Thanks, I feel better too. The only thing I have to do now is shave before I go to work tonight." Said Jim as they met in the lobby. He ran his hand on his face feeling the stubble.

"Oh, you look fine however; I need help." She said giggling a little.

"Oh no you look just fine." Said Jim. "Would you rather just go and shower too in privacy? I can wait down here for a little while."

"Well, yeah I guess. First though Minerva. She's going to like you a lot." Said Rusty. "I know that sounds a bit strange but she's the only baby I'm going to have and she is a pampered child I'll tell ya."

"I know guys that talk like that about their cars." Said Jim. "Let's go and see her."

With that they went out to the parking lot just outside the Tangiers.

"Minerva this is Jim. Jim this is Minerva." She said as Jim whistled at the sight of the fully restored 1966 Thunderbird. It was maroon with white interior.

"Pleased to meet you Minerva." He said still in awe at the car.

"She says pleased to meet you too Jim." Said Rusty.

"She's just as beautiful as her driver. Rusty, could we take her out later?" He asked.

"Sure she's ready to go anytime we are." Said Rusty happy that he liked Minerva.

"Why Minerva?" He asked.

"She is the Roman Goddess of War. I'm sort of a warrior myself………so I figured it fit." Said Rusty.

"Yeah I can see that." Said Jim. "Minerva is a great name."

"I'll go and freshen up and get back down pretty fast. While I'm gone if you want to look under her hood she said she doesn't mind." Said Rusty guessing he was wanting to look at the motor.

"I'd love that but I wasn't going to ask to see the goods." Said Jim.

"Well Minerva is less shy than I am. I'm not too shy but I do appreciate being asked first." She giggled. She tossed him the keys then his keys.

Jim chuckled at the comparison. "Oh, I'd ask first."

"I know you would Darlin'. Have fun looking and I will be back down in about a half hour. Start her up if you want too just don't take her out yet ok?" She said scratching the stubble on his chin a little.

"Oh I wouldn't have gone anywhere but thanks for letting me look." said Jim smiling back after she did that.

"Anytime Jim Darlin'." Said Rusty as she sauntered back into the lobby.

Jim watched her. He shook his head and smiled. "All woman." He said. "She's a real peach Jim, you blow it with her and your as nuts as you believe yourself to be." He said as he began searching for the hood latch.

Jim just couldn't believe his luck finding and meeting Rusty. All these years alone. But, he knew that he would have to go slow with her. Under all that beauty and the heart of gold she had was a lot of hurt and pain. He wished for some consolation for her since she had taken such good care of him. A woman hadn't wanted to look after him in a long time. But Rusty had done that for several reasons. One being he was a brother cop. The other she liked him and didn't want to see him hurt the other……..it was just Rusty's way and the way she was raised. Time would tell if Jim and Rusty would actually hook up. Meanwhile, Jim could live with her just being around. Rusty was interesting and easy on the eyes plus she was a hell of a Fed. Jim wanted that to change too. He hoped that if she saw were he worked and liked it maybe she would be interested in working along side of him. Las Vegas needed good cops and Rusty had that down well. He also thought that maybe she could transfer up and work at the Las Vegas bureau. What ever happened was up to God and Fate and not Jim Brass right now. But praying couldn't hurt. So he would.


	2. Somebody

I don't own the song Somebody. Reba McEntire sang it I loved it so, I used it as a title for a chapter.

Chapter 2-Somebody

After Rusty had gotten her shower and dressed she came down to Jim still looking under the hood. What really shocked her is he had his tool set out. She came around startling him a little.

"What's wrong with Minerva?" She asked concerned. He straitened himself and looked at Rusty with a smile.

"Well, aren't you more gorgeous than you left. I like the summer halter dress. Actually, if the truth be known………..I'm thanking God right now you put it on." He said continuing to eye her. "As to your question. There was a loose belt. It was ready to slip off. I just tightened it some."

"Well, thanks how did you know?" She asked.

"Oh, my Pop was a shade tree mechanic. Ma had a T-Bird. But it was older than this one I think a '57 if I remember correctly." He said.

"Mine was a mechanic. I hadn't been watching out for Minerva I guess. Thanks for looking out for her for me." She looked at his face and hands. "Now your hands are dirty playing around. You have some on your face too." She said giggling and trying to get the smudges off with her hand. "Hold on a moment." She said going into her purse. She had some wipes with antibacterial stuff on them. She began to get the smudges off with that. "You done messin' around with Minerva?"

"Yes, yes I'm done, will you hold on………did I ask for a spit bath?" He asked teasing her.

"No, and this isn't Kleenex but you can't see where the smudges are. Take this one and get your paws clean." She said handing him the wipe.

"Got to have clean……..paws?" he asked of the word she used.

"Yeah, my grandmother used to use that word for hands." She finished his face and he finished his hands.

"Interesting person your grandmother." Said Jim.

"Well, be warned I'm just like her." Said Rusty.

"Oh, of that I have no doubt. I was wondering…….." He started to say. She looked at him quizzically.

"What Darlin'?" She asked.

"Shouldn't you ask permission to go with me tonight. I mean you're a…….." He got closer and whispered Fed in her ear.

She bit her lip and cut her eyes at him. Slyly in fact. Then she whispered in his ear.

"Jim, I thought you might be wantin' to sweet talkin' me. Yes I know. I've already done that. Leland has no problem with me going out with you tonight. We have to talk to your Super and he will call mine. Sheesh, make it sound like your getting permission from my Daddy." She said.

Jim chuckled a little and bent in again against her ear. "On your toes are you? Well that's good I'm going to keep you there. Oh and as for the sweet talkin' as you put it……" He did her drawl a little on the sweet talk. "You'll know when I do. Because, Rusty you'll be blushing." He said. "Oh and as for asking permission for your Daddy……I guess I could." He said as he pulled back to a sort of blushed Rusty. She hardly ever did that either. The feeling of his breath on her ear had done that and his words had gotten her thinking. He was getting a kick out of watching her wiggle a little. Her eyes were closed a little. "Rusty?" He asked.

"What Darlin'?" She asked snapping back to the here and now.

"Want me to call your Daddy and ask permission for you to go out with me?" He asked teasing her.

"That would be a reach. Mamma and Daddy passed a few years ago." She said sadly.

"Oh, well I'm sorry but I would you know. Mine are gone too. Your going to have to learn something about me. Don't dare me. I'll do it. As for us daring each other that would and could be volatile. So lets just not, ok Honey." said Jim smiling gently at her.

"It's ok and your right we might get into a lot of trouble. I think we are anyway, going to get into trouble somehow." said Rusty slyly now she was over telling him that her parents were dead.

"Now what trouble could we start?" He asked slyly himself.

"Oh Lord Darlin' I could go on and on about that." Said Rusty as he put up his tool kit. He looked back at her. He actually looked her over again. He pursed his lips together as he was surveying again. He then cocked his head and his eyebrow. Then he got a somewhat mischievous look on his face at her then he rose from bending down into his trunk.

"Yeah, you could. I could too. We had better leave it at that." He said. "You and I don't need review boards. But you know that could get interesting."

"Yes it could Darlin'. Mighty fast." She said. The word Darlin' was kind of like music to his ears at this point. He took another look at Minerva's engine and closed the hood.

"Did you enjoy tweaking Minerva?" She asked. Jim looked at her a little surprised at the word usage but then began to chuckle a little.

"Yeah, I did actually. I just wanted you to know that I'm mechanically inclined." He said.

"Humm……." She said giggling a little.

"Rusty not………..well…………."

"How is the shoe leather?" She asked still giggling. He was blushing a little.

"Oh, it needs salt and a little pepper but edible." He said shrugging a little.

"Jim you are a mess, what am I going to do with you?" She said shoving his arm a little like a kid would another.

"Well……………." He began trailing the word out a little. A mischievous grin again over taking his face.

"Oh for goodness sake get in the car and let's go." She said starting to blush again. She got in the car on the passenger side.

"Rusty, you going to let me drive her?" He asked.

"Get in Minerva and I are waiting." she said with a partial giggle but tried to remain strait faced.

"Oh I see, well can't have two ladies waiting on me." He said getting in the drivers seat. He had to move back the seat some to get in. Rusty at 5 foot 4 was a little shorter than him. She dangled the keys for him to take.

"Start'er up Darlin'." She said. He took the keys and started the car. "I figure if you have seen the goods might as well drive."

"That's a interesting analogy." He said. She put on a scarf over her hair at that point. Then she put on her sun glasses. He looked over at her and thought for a moment that she reminded him of one of the starlets from the 50's and 60's. He smiled at her.

"Well, your going to find that I'm not your normal woman. Or hadn't you figured that out yet?" She said.

"I have. This morning when you wanted me to go parading in my skivvies into the bathroom." He said.

"Oh, my you caught that. Should I be worried?" She asked slyly.

"No, but I'm wondering about you wanting to see a middle aged man in his boxers and undershirt. In some countries that would be deviate behavior." He said.

"Yeah, I can see where they would think that but, I happen to like older men in boxers and undershirts. Hey, you have been surveying me. What's good for the goose is good for the gander." She said.

"I guess that's Grandma again." He said.

"No, actually Grandpa." She said.

"I can't say I have ever been "Surveyed" before." Said Jim.

"Well, now you can." Said Rusty. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Still, it's going to be a buck twenty at least this afternoon." he said.

"You said you were from Jersey didn't you? I mean earlier at breakfast." She said.

"Yes and I know I'm a Yankee." He said anticipating her thoughts.

"Well, that's just a coincidence of birth Darlin'. But I have never had the pleasure of knowing one so………..intimately before." She said.

"I think this is the way it's going to be. You and I come back on each other pretty good. I haven't had so much fun trying to out do anyone with the flirting and all. Keeps me on my toes." He said as they pulled out of the parking lot and on to the road.

"That's where you said you were going to keep me didn't you?" She said teased.

"I think it's a toss up now Rusty my dear. Shouldn't we get the formalities over with Rory Atwater first?" He asked.

"Your boss?" She asked.

"Yes. I think an introduction is in order. He would want to meet you anyway since you helped out last night." Said Jim.

"Who was helping whom there?" She asked.

"Ok so we helped each other. Sheesh you don't let up do you?" He asked.

"Never." She said.

"That's what I was afraid of." Said Jim as the pulled into the station parking lot.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Always Darlin'." She said giggling a little.

Jim just rolled his eyes at that statement but he had a smile on his face just the same.

They went inside. Jim did his best to look half way presentable. All eyes were on him and the gorgeous redhead as they walked though to the Sheriff's office. Rory Atwater was in his office and ushered them in.

"So this is the little lady that helped catch the gunman last night." He said smiling at her.

"Special Agent Rusty McDowall." She said putting out her hand and he shook it.

"Sheriff Rory Atwater. Pleasure." He said "Please, you and the Captain have a seat." He gestured with his hand to the seats in front of him. "That was some work you and the Captain did last night apprehending that guy."

"Thank You." She said.

"Now what can I do for you? I know your on vacation as per your statement." Atwater said.

"Well, Captain Brass offered to show me around the station and lab. Also I wanted to go with him on some calls tonight. I would like to check out my options here in Vegas. I'm not sure if I want to go back to Texas and start the same old, same old." She said.

Atwater looked a little surprised at her request but here she was asking him if it was ok if she checked them out and not the other way around. Atwater had gotten the files from the arrest. He had read them and also he had done some digging on her. She had a fine record with the FBI and if she was recruiting herself to the Las Vegas Police Force he was going to do what ever it took to get her to join them.

"I see no problem you going on calls with Captain Brass. But I will have to talk to your supervisor." Said Atwater.

"That's fine he knows the situation." She said.

"And he isn't mad?" Asked Atwater.

"No, Leland Johnson and I have known each other almost 20 years. He recruited me while still in college. Well, me and two other friends." She said.

"But after that long a time why are you…….I mean why would you want to leave?" He said.

"For one thing I'm pretty burned out. For the better part of 17 years I have been working people getting information out of them. Sometimes the hard way but not all the way if you get me. I'd like to sink my teeth into some more investigative matters. Like the Toby Keith song says, a little less talk and a lot more action." She said.

Atwater could relate to her. He had actually done the opposite for about 18 years and now he was talking to people giving orders and such. He liked the way she put things too. Direct and to the point. Plus she was easy on the eyes. He liked her already. Plus a ex Fed in the department might be a feather in his cap.

"When did you want to do this?" He asked.

Rusty smiled and looked over at Jim who was smiling himself.

"Tonight if it's possible." She said.

"Ok, but I still need to talk with your super." Said Atwater. "Since you are technically on vacation and I know with Fed privileges you have permission to carry and all I don't see a problem. But if there is one I will let you know." Said Atwater. "Oh and since you have privileges to files. I have a couple of question concerning Sam Braun if you can answer them."

"Well, yeah but……..go on and ask and I'll tell you what I'm allowed." Said Rusty.

"We have it on good authority that Sam is having problems with his casino's. Too much money is being funneled though his bank accounts. Him on the loosing end. We think he is either up to something or being shafted somehow. Now you know a few years ago he was arrested and charged with murder but it was thrown out right?" Asked Atwater.

"Yes. We had that knowledge or I do. He had some ties in Texas that were part of that. But they were killed in the desert." She said. "Ties meaning that two of the men killed were part of a case in Texas that was pending at the time. I was on it."

"Well, I'm not going to ask any more questions then. Since you have ties to the other case………."

"I'd love to help you but it's not my place to tell. You can ask Leland Johnson and he will either tell you or let me tell you. Or not." She said.

"I respect that. We also have a problem getting into the Tangiers." He said.

"I'm staying there……..I have to tell you. Sam Braun asked me not in so many words to work for him." She said.

"Well, are you thinking on that?" He asked.

"Not really I know better than to tangle with that tiger." She said smiling at him.

"Sheriff, excuse me for interrupting but Rusty did come here to relax and not to get into a full blown case." interjected Jim.

"Yes, I know but seeing as she wants to go with you on calls and check out what we have to offer……..I just thought maybe we could get in that way if she doesn't mind." Said Atwater.

Jim wasn't too hep on her working for Sam Braun. He didn't like nor trust the man. He wasn't willing to put Rusty in that much danger. His eyes held seriousness. Rusty looked at him for a moment.

"Jim, I know you mean well in what you just said. I know you are trying to protect me but, if there is a chance in all this that we can get Braun………."

"But using you as bait?" He asked.

"Not bait per say Jim." She said. "Just an in. Then I let ya'll do your bidness and we are all happy he's out of circulation. I'm not one for stepping on toes."

"I know that Rusty but, it was just…….I wanted you to get what you wanted. A little action………er like you said. Your tired of talking. This would mean a lot of what you don't want in all probability." Jim said.

"Probably, but thems the breaks. Oh and I can't remember why was his case thrown out?" Asked Rusty.

"We found out he has a daughter working for us in the crime lab. She took blood evidence to figure out her paternity. She should never have been working on the case but it was before my time and why I'm sheriff now. Bryan Mosley the old sheriff dropped the ball and so did Gil Grissom the labs super." Said Atwater.

"I met Gil last night. What would make him do such a thing? He seemed professional enough." She asked.

Jim spoke on that. "He had a hearing problem and was pretty wrapped up in himself at the time. It was bad but it was corrected and nothing since has jeopardized a case. I can attest to that. As for Catherine Willows. I believe she just wanted to find the killer of a cop and there was nothing to compare the blood sample with. She had always thought that Sam was her father but had no proof until that time." Said Jim.

"But can we trust her?" Asked Rusty.

"I think so Rusty. I've known her for years and since then nothing has stopped her from doing her job or jeopardizing things just like Gil. If anything comes of this I would want them on what ever comes." Said Jim. Rusty cocked her head and looked at him.

"You trust them………with your life?" She asked point blank. Jim shook his head yes.

"Unequivocally." Jim said without a hint of hesitation.

"But Sam Braun is her Daddy……….."

"Yes but, she doesn't have much to do with him." Said Jim. "Or so I have been told."

"It's sad and it's not. But I think she is wise not allowing her self to get drawn in. I hope you are right Jim. I'm going on what you just told me. But, there is something I have to ask of you before I accept the case or anything else?" She said actually to both of them.

"What's that Agent McDowall?"

"Just call me Rusty, please Sheriff Atwater. I would rather not bring too much attention to the fact I'm a Fed. That's one. Two if I see she's going in the wrong direction I take care of it. Or hand it to Jim." She said.

"That's fine by me Rusty." Said Atwater.

"I agree." Said Jim. "But you wont have too."

"Well you can't be too cautious." Said Rusty to the two men.

"We may have a small problem though." Jim began. "By now it's spread like wildfire all over the station a Fed has helped on a case. Rusty what do you want to do about that? Gil's already looking over your file. Something he told me last night while you were on stage."

"I'm not sure." Said Rusty. "Who released my file?"

"I don't know who released it to him but, we can ask Gil. He's got nothing to hide I swear Rusty. He's protective of his people as you know you are right?" He said.

"Yeah, I can see that and all but how he got it is what is concerning me." Said Rusty.

"He got the file and brought it to me. Who released it I'm not sure of. But I will find out." Said Atwater. "I'll have to call your super now and discuss some things with him. I'll need your cell phone number………Stage?" He asked. "You were on stage?"

"Yeah, I sing I found a band who's singer got laryngitis." Said Rusty. "I sang at the Tangiers last night."

Atwater smiled. "Let's trade numbers now." He said. They traded cell numbers then he smiled at her again. "Come with me Rusty. There is something you need to see down in the rehearsal hall." he said.

Rusty looked at Jim and Jim at Rusty neither of them knew what he was talking about. But Jim would remember soon enough.

"Oh, and Captain Brass…….your attire……….."

"Oh well, I was unable to go home to change. I stayed at the Tangiers last night after the man was caught." Said Jim. He didn't really think it anyone's business where he had been but the sheriff was asking.

Atwater pulled him over as they were walking. "Excuse us for a moment Rusty."

"Surely." She said and got herself a drink at the fountain.

"Jim, man to man is there anything going on with you and Rusty?" He asked. "It would compromise things quite a bit." He said.

"Well Rory, first of all no. I just met her last night." Said Jim a little on the testy side.

"Just asking. I guess you got a room there." Said Atwater.

"I did. I was hitting the bottle kind of hard last night first time in years. But, Rusty and the way she is……….."

"Yeah, I might be too. But it's obvious to me you like her and she likes you or you wouldn't have offered to show her around. Nor ask if she could go out on calls with you. Just be careful. Your playing two sides of the coin with her and Willows and Grissom. Or three if it had one adding Rusty into all this. I wasn't asking if you slept with her that's personal. I just have never seen you with 8 o'clock shadow with a look in your eyes like that." Said Atwater.

"Ok, so I like her. She likes me too. That's as far as this goes. Would you do me a favor Rory?" He asked.

"What's that Jim?"

"Put her with me and don't put her at the Tangiers with the band. Yeah, I know kind of where you are taking her. I just put two and two together. I just remembered recognizing the big, silent, cowboy Earl. He's S.W.A.T and a sharp shooter."

"I can't promise you that if she can and will help us. But for tonight she's yours so to speak. Show her around and get her acclimated. This wont start for a few days again. She's got to practice with the band." Said Atwater. "Plus she has to ask Sam Braun if the offer he made her is still good. My guess it would be seeing she is a looker."

"I really wish you wouldn't do this." Said Jim.

"Well, if she will help us we need to use all her skills. Even if it means using those skills and I bet she has the market cornered on getting information." Said Atwater.

Jim looked a little stone faced. "Yeah ok but this is not what she told me she wanted."

"I know but, look at her. She is made to order with her looks and personality." Said Atwater.

"Yeah, but…………."

"I'll do what I have to do Jim." Said Atwater.

Jim didn't say anything. He knew Atwater was going to use her like the FBI had and he wasn't happy about it. But it wasn't his call. He would just have to work his way into the case to keep an eye on her. That's about all he could do.

"Yes I know you will." Said Jim trying to be respective. It was hard too. "We are keeping her waiting. Something we shouldn't do Rory."

"I suspect not." Said Rory who knew Jim wasn't happy with his decision.

They looked over at Rusty who was standing waiting for them.

"How you managed to find such a fine woman……I'm just glad you had the forth thought to bring her in and introduce her." Said Atwater as the two men caught up with Rusty.

"Yeah, I had real forethought." Said Jim a little sarcastically. Inside he was starting to regret ever mentioning it to her.

They walked down the hall a little and heard the band practicing. Atwater ushered her into the hall. She stopped dead in her tracks. There sat the band she had sung with the night before. They all looked up and saw Rusty.

"Busted." Said Earl.

"Oh My Lord!" She said startled.

"Are these the guys you have been singing with Rusty?" Asked Atwater.

"Yeah but………..well I had my suspensions. We never said what we did just played and sang together." She said.

"Hi Rusty." Said Hank the keyboardist. "Let me guess……….Fed?"

"Ah, yeah Hank." She said.

The rest of the band put down their instruments and came over to Rusty. They all gave her a hug. Except Earl giving her a hand shake.

"Well since we got that over. Boys you wanna show the sheriff what we have done the last few weeks?" Asked Rusty.

"Sure." said Dave the Drummer. "We love to hear you sing."

"Sheriff you want us to show you what we have managed to do the last few weeks. I already know Jim here wouldn't mind." Said Rusty.

"Be my guest." Said Atwater smiling. Jim smiled and agreed shaking his head yes.

Rusty went to the make shift stage and Hank helped her up. She got a guitar from Earl a regular 6 sting.

"Here Comes The Sun." She said to the boys as she tuned the guitar.

She started to play the old Beatles song and then she started to sing. Her fingers worked the strings on the guitar expertly. Atwater stood there stunned. Jim just smiled and enjoyed the song. Only looking at Atwater for a moment seeing he had the same look last night when he first heard her sing. He knew what she could do or at least had an idea. Her lovely voice came over the mic. Jim knew that would cinch the deal. There was no stopping this sting operation now. He would just have to keep his eye on things.

Then people started coming down the hall and listening. Greg, Warrick, Nick and Sara all came down. Warrick looked at Jim who was still with 8 o'clock shadow and the same clothes he had on the night before. He smiled at Jim as they listened to Rusty and the band. Then Grissom joined them. He broke though and stood by Jim.

"I'll say it again Jim, the more she sings the better she gets." Said Grissom.

"I agree." Said Jim.

"You sure she just took care of your drunkenness?" Asked Grissom Jim looked over at him.

"I wish it were more but that's all she did." Said Jim.

"I bet so." Said Grissom.

Jim looked over at Grissom who was smirking a smile at him. "Gil if I had………if we did.…….that would be between me and the lady."

"I know." Said Grissom.

As the song came to an end a thunderous applause resounded from the people standing inside and out side the rehearsal hall. Some where shouting more. Atwater being one of them.

Rusty smiled as she put back the guitar. "Thanks, ah Sheriff what would you like to hear?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't care just sing something." Said Atwater who by now knew he had a winner coming into the department.

"That newer Reba McEntire song, Somebody guys." She said to the boys kind of shaking their heads no because they had only practiced it once. "Oh come on boys." She urged.

"Ok." Said Earl.

She smiled. "God Bless you Earl." She said. She put down the guitar. They warmed up and then started playing.

The crowd that had gathered had stayed and Atwater was sure now. They had an in with Rusty. She was not only beautiful but talented. The song spoke of missing opportunities for love with someone you would least expect to find. Don't overlook anyone because they could be the one your looking for.

"Somebody in the next car, somebody on the morning train. Somebody in the coffee shop that you walk by every day. Somebody that you look at but never really see. Somewhere out there is somebody." The song refrained.

As the song ended applause erupted. Jim actually whistling though his fingers. Grissom looked at Jim who looked at him and shrugged. "When she's hot, she's hot." He said as Grissom applauded. He looked at Sara Sidle standing by him. She was applauding too but she was smiling at him. Atwater went to the stage since a lot of people were there standing listening to her sing.

"Everyone, This is Rusty McDowall. She's applying for a job with us. She just happens to sing." Said Atwater.

Everyone cheered as the introduction was made. "Thank you everyone but I couldn't do this with out the band." She said.

Then they all came up to greet her and meet her. It took a while but Jim just waited. As the crowd left and there was only the band, Rusty, Atwater and himself still in the room he went over to her.

"Oh yes Sheriff, I'll be careful tonight. Thanks for letting me take a look see at the department." Said Rusty as Jim came up beside her.

"That's fine just come with Jim when he comes to work. I'll call your super and get that over with if there are problems I'll let you know." Said Atwater. "You're a lovely and talented woman. It was nice meeting you." He said as he put out his hand. She shook it and smiled.

"Thanks Sheriff. See you tonight." Said Rusty.

"I hope so." Said Atwater. He let go her hand and smiled at Jim quickly shaking his hand and leaving.

"So Rusty……now that the redhead is out of the bag………."

"Oh Jim, I couldn't not………"

"Why are you apologizing? Never apologize for singing. Just do it more often ok? Everyone was happy that came in. I was happier just hearing you." Said Jim smiling at her.

"Thanks Jim. I'm glad you liked it. Darlin'. I guess we should get outta here. We might need a short nap before tonight and you do need to get rid of the scruff. Not that it looks bad……have you ever thought of growing something like a mustache or beard?" She asked.

"They kind of frown on that if your not in narcotics or vice. UC I mean. I'm not UC. I'm homicide." Said Jim.

"Oh, I know that. I just wondered." She said tickling his chin with her fingers. "I'll see ya later boys I'm sure." Said Rusty to the band. "Thanks for the session and I'm glad it's you guys and not just some guys."

"Us too Rusty." Said Hank.

"Take care now. See ya soon." She said.

She and Jim walked out of the rehearsal hall and down to his office. He unlocked the door and they went in.

"Nice office Captain Brass." Said Rusty.

"I just wanted you to see it before we go." He said.

"Jim, I just wanted to say…….." She began. "Thanks for doing this."

"Rusty, I'm not so keen on you working for Sam Braun. He's dangerous and what ever he is into is going to be more dangerous. I'm not going to be able to help you much if at all. I wanted you to get to sink your teeth into a case that you could use your other skills. I know you have them." Said Jim.

"Yeah, but sometimes you have to prove yourself useful first. I see this as an in for myself. I'll be careful. What were you and the sheriff talking about? Or shall I guess?" She asked.

"I was only telling him this isn't what you wanted or what you said you wanted. I wasn't happy about all this from the beginning. But the sheriff is going to use you the way he sees fit." Said Jim.

"I know he is going too and I'm not happy about it either but, it's something I do well. You'll see. Everything will be ok Jim." She said.

"I sure hope so Rusty. I didn't bring you here to get into trouble or get you killed." Said Jim.

"Yeah, I know you didn't. I think though you wanted me to get what I wanted. Well, maybe just a change of venue is going to help. Now that I'm going to be here we have to find me a place. I can't just say at a hotel or even at an extended stay place. I'm going to have to find somewhere like an apartment." She said.

"Well, if we knew each other better I'd offer my spare bedroom but I wont seeing as you probably wouldn't want to do that." Said Jim sitting at his desk. "Please have a seat."

"That's sweet of you really. But your right. We don't know each other very well yet. I wish we did though. But you know I think we know each other better than we think we do." She said finding a place to sit on his desk and crossing her legs.

"I meant……..ah Rusty sit……….."

"Oh sorry it just seemed natural." She said getting up. "I sit on Leland's desk all the time."

Jim thought he might have been a little hasty asking for her to sit in a chair.

"It is easier to talk. The view isn't bad either. Just sit where you please I guess." Said Jim.

"Well, I did presume and I didn't mean too." Said Rusty as she planted herself back on his desk and crossed her legs again.

Jim hadn't ever had a woman do that before. It was shock that had made him ask her to move to a chair. A mistake that he wouldn't make again.

"I know you didn't if you do this in Dallas your welcome to do it here…….I mean sit on my desk." Said Jim.

"Ok. Thanks. But you are not my boss man yet." Said Rusty slyly.

"No and I don't think I want to be really. Maybe a colleague." He said. "But in one piece."

"I know. I'll be careful. Come on we need to go and take a nap before this look see tonight." She said getting up.

"Yeah, it wouldn't do for you……Nap?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can take you to get your car and we just meet up here tonight." She said.

"Oh." Said Jim a little disappointed but he knew better.

"Your disappointed in something." She said reading him like a book now.

"Well………"

"Yeah ok I see what your saying." Said Rusty smiling at him. "Hey we did wake up together this morning."

"Yes we did. I don't know about you but I enjoyed that." Said Jim smirking a smile at her.

"I know you did. But we didn't do anything." Said Rusty.

"Yes but a man can dream……….Let's go Rusty." Said Jim as he got up.

They walked out of the office and out the door to her car.

"Darlin' I'm sorry if………."

"It's ok Rusty, I'm used to this." Said Jim.

"Used to feeling………."

"Yes."

"I can't see how you would be used to a thing like that." Said Rusty. She put on her scarf.

"Par for the course Rusty." Said Jim as he turned on the engine.

When they got back to the hotel Jim set the car in park and turned off the motor.

"I enjoyed today." Said Rusty taking off her scarf.

"I did too but, it's not over yet." Said Jim. "We are going to have all night."

"Oh my should I be worried? An all nighter might……….."

"Rusty, you make ………." Jim started to say before the chuckles got him.

"I do what?" She asked Giggling.

"You make me laugh." Said Jim. "You also make me want to take a cold shower but as you say thems the breaks." Said Jim. "It's a good but a little uncomfortable."

"I know. I'm sorry………."

"Don't be sorry for being you." Said Jim. He had his arm draped over the seat of the car. "I like the effect you have on me. I was beginning to worry if I was dead or not, I'm not."

"I bet not." Said Rusty smiling and slyly at that.

"I guess I had better go and get a short nap before tonight." He said. They got out of the car and she came around to his side. She looked up at him took his hands in hers and smiled. They moved to the end of the car.

"I like your playfulness Rusty. I feel like a boy of about 16 right now saying Good Night to his girl." He said grasping her hands.

"That's good. But the question still remains about me being your girl. Now, it's a little soon to start that. However; I'm not apposed to it. I'm going to cut you a break on it Jim." Said Rusty winking at him.

"I'm glad. I might like for you to be my girl at some point and it's nice knowing that your not apposed to the idea." Said Jim a little happier just knowing she did really like him and the last almost 24 hours hadn't been a dream or that she was playing him. How ever she was playing with him. Enjoyable playing.

Jim just looked at her. This really classy and beautiful, among other wonderful things……woman was holding his hands smiling at him wanting to be there. She wasn't harping at him, she wasn't doing anything but looking at him like she might like something upon leaving. Jim was a little fascinated standing there trying to figure out what he should do. But as usual, Rusty took the lead. She brought herself in closer still holding his hands wrapping his arms around her and then letting his hands go.

"That was sexy." He said.

"It was." She said as she placed her hands on his chest.

"How….I mean why did………"

"Because Darlin' I think you are." Said Rusty. "Because you have been dying to do this all day. Might I add it's mutual. Or I wouldn't have done it."

"Well yeah. But me and the s word…….."

"Yes." She said. "I think you are so be cool with it."

"Well ok. I have to admit that I am enjoying this." said Jim.

"I am too. But we need to get going if we are to get any rest." Said Rusty. She reached her hands up to his neck locking her arms around his neck. This made the embrace a little tighter.

Her brown eyes were telling him it was ok to hug her tighter. So he did. He pulled her in all the way stooping a little. They both held the embrace for a long while. Swaying a little like they were dancing. As they pulled back it seemed like something else might happen but, they both looked at each other and realized it was way too soon. She kissed his cheek rubbing her lipstick off of it and let him go.

"I'll see you tonight. What time?" She asked.

"Oh how about 8 pm. I'll just pick you up and we can get dinner before we go. That will give us three hours to nap and get ready. Is that enough time?" He asked.

"Surely." She said. As she stepped back he took her hand again. "What is it Jim?"

"Nothing." He said as he let her hand go. "Too soon."

"A little but, almost on time." Said Rusty giggling.

"I respect that. I think so too." Said Jim. "See you later Rusty."

"Ok Jim." She said as they turned opposite ways. He watched her walk off.

"Oh Boy." He said. "I'm in for it." She looked over her shoulder at him and winked and smiled. "Yep I'm in for it." he said returning her smile and got into his car.

Jim went home a little happier than he had been in a long time. He was worried though about her doing a sting operation on Sam Braun. Somehow he would have to be in the middle of things. But how? He would have to think fast. In a few days she would be working on the sting. Out of his department and perhaps in deep trouble. Knowing her though it would be trouble. It seemed where ever she went she got in the thick of things not meaning too. He chose at that point to quit thinking on the negative. He thought of the song she sang. "Well she's right about that. There is somebody for every one. I hope it's her…..for me." He smiled to himself as he got home and closed the garage door.


	3. Chapter 3Stand By Me

I don't own the song Stand by Me. I used it for the naming of this chapter. I would also like to thank Joe Pantoliano the actor for spelling out some words in his book "Who's Sorry Now." I used some of his words to set the mood and a feeling plus I know nothing of New Jersey and I wanted the scene to sound right.

Chapter 3- Stand By Me. (Ben E. King)

Before Jim and Rusty went on shift they had dinner at a diner Jim knew of. After dinner they had talked on why he thought she was having such a difficult time with all of the changes in her life. Jim had thought on this and really wanted her to know she wasn't alone in her feelings. They had already dressed for work.

"This is the way I see your situation Rusty. I don't mean to criticize or berate you. It's just I have been in your situation about 10 years ago. Maybe not the same circumstances but, it was rough. I believe you don't know were you belong anymore. It's not that your not happy for your friends. I know you are and you do too. It's the situation that has presented itself………them pairing up and you no longer know where you belong with them. I know your not feeling sorry for yourself. You just don't know what to do about all this. You thought maybe the three of you would go on to retirement together like it was……..am I right?" He asked.

Rusty looked a little shocked at him. She didn't do shocked well but quickly recovered. "Whew! Jim, what did you go and do rattle around in my head awhile?" She asked. "You need to be careful doing that you don't know where it's been."

"I take that as a yes." Said Jim. "No, I have just been there like I said. Listen hitting your 40's isn't an easy thing especially if you are single and think you have no options on having someone in your life. I don't have to be too careful about rattling around in your head Rusty. Your not as complicated as you think you are."

"Yeah, that's it all right. Shit, just hit the nail on the head bring it out and let it walk around……….I mean that in a good way. Yeah, I was wondering were the hell I fit into any of this. Or if I do at all. See, me, Annette and Henry are not your normal people. Ok so what is normal…………we were different as kids we thought differently and were pretty much outcasts for thinking so in school, even in Quantico…….so there you have it. I'm not your normal, everyday person. Neither are Henry and Annette. God, I love those two. But do I really belong with them anymore on an everyday basis now………..That's the head scratcher here." She said.

"Rusty, thank God your not so called "Normal" or "Everyday". Your refreshing to say the least. I like you. I know you must like me or you wouldn't have gone to the trouble of putting my ass in bed last night." He said.

"Yes I like you Jim. You're a great guy. At least I am appreciated. Makes a body feel good after not feeling appreciated for a very long time. Henry and Annette…….after a while we just do for each other and don't expect thanks. But that's what you get for knowing two people over 30 years. Thank you for appreciating me. By the way I appreciate you too Jim, going to all this trouble to figure out something I would never have." Said Rusty.

"It's my pleasure. Seeing I'm 51 and have already had to deal with this shit. Time to pass on what I learned the hard way. Oh, you would have figured it out but I didn't see any reason to let you keep suffering. No use in that at all." Said Jim.

"I was pretty much suffering. But I have something to think on." Said Rusty. "Because I believe you are right. Thank You."

"Well, it's just an observation and knowing where your coming from." Said Jim as they sipped their cokes. "You're welcome." Jim laid his arm on the back of the booth they were sitting side by side in. He didn't want her to think he was making a move on her but he did want her to know he cared.

"Jim, how did we get so friendly and talkative so soon?" She asked.

"You know, you have to talk to get to know someone." Said Jim. "Oh and by the way I love Minerva. She's just beautiful."

"She is and thanks for saying so. I'm just sorry I left AC/DC's greatest hits in the CD player." She said. "I know it was a shock when you turned on the car for sure."

"Hey it's ok. I even like some of the songs but don't ever tell anyone I told you that. I'm a closet fan." He said.

"You going to stay in the closet on everything?" She asked slyly.

"Oh Rusty, this isn't about me right now. I just want you to feel better and not so sad. I know you think life is passing you by now………it isn't. Don't think your alone either. Because your not. I know we haven't known each other long but I count you as a friend. One that I would love to know better." He said. "Plus we need to find you an apartment."

"Me too Jim. I'd love to know you better. Yeah and where is another question."

"Don't worry we will find a place for you. You know I really enjoyed having Someone back me up for a change last night You're a great Fed and beautiful to boot." Said Jim.

"Thanks Jim your pretty cute yourself." Said Rusty. "I appreciate too the hands to yourself. You're very considerate. A little too much but that's ok. I think you think you'll scare me away." Said Rusty.

"Well, I'm old school. Which means none of that until the lady tell you it's ok. Not too much even when she says so. I've had my share of ringing ears for my jaw being jacked and I learn pretty damn quick." Said Jim.

"I know but, you don't have to keep me at arms length. Like for instance your arm placed over the seat. That's unassuming but lets me know your open and caring. I know people very well having to talk them into telling me things. I haven't had to use any of that on you though you seem open enough on your own. It's refreshing that I don't have to do that with you." Said Rusty. "Listen Darlin', I know your interested. Like I was a sight for sore eyes. Rather than hey baby let's get a little sumpthin' sumpthin' going on." Said Rusty as he put his arm down. He drummed the table with him fingers.

"Yeah, Your right. I hadn't seen a woman like you in a long time much less had the time to survey. But you don't have to worry." He said.

"I know, you think that I need time and I probably do Darlin'. You know me better than Annette and Henry almost." Said Rusty.

"You're a cop and I am a cop. I just know the territory and I want to help. I like your smile Rusty. It's inviting and contagious. It has warmth to it. It's nice having been in the cold for so long. It's like being next to a fire." He said looking at her. She was looking him in the eyes. She knew there was longing there as she had longing in hers. But they had just met and needed more bonding. Ample opportunities were going to be had that night to further bond as friends.

"Jim you have beautiful eyes. You still have a boy of about 12 in there aching to get out. God they are a deep blue! I haven't seen eyes that color in my life." said Rusty.

"Well, thanks Honey." Said Jim. "I could say the same about yours but they are not blue. Medium brown and a girl of about what 10?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm not sure about her anymore. She hasn't been let out to play for so long." giggled Rusty."Well maybe we can help each other with the cob webs and the dust." .

"Maybe Rusty we can. Listen, I hate to break up this talk fest but we need to go. It's almost time for work." He said.

"Sure." She said. She got her purse out to pay for the cokes they had.

"Nope this is on me." He said fishing out his wallet.

"Your very much the gentleman." Said Rusty putting her wallet back into her purse.

"I try." Said Jim. He put a 20 dollar bill on the table as she scooted out to let him out of the booth. Then she grabbed his hand.

"Come on Handsome, let's get outta here. We got things to do." She said over her shoulder smiling at him.

Rusty was forceful but he liked that. He didn't mind being pulled along by a beautiful woman. The way she had said that made him wonder though. With Rusty you would always wonder and then have your answer soon enough.

They stood at her car for a few moments.

"What did you just mean about us leaving?" He asked.

"Well just that it was time to leave. I know you have to go to work. I didn't mean it the way it came out. It just didn't come out the right way." She said still with a smile on her face.

"Oh, ok. Oh and Rusty what did you just call me?" He asked.

"Oh, Handsome. Well, I meant that. I think you are so, be cool with it." She said with a really big smile on her face.

"I don't think a woman has ever called me that either. First sexy and then handsome? Believe me Rusty, I don't hear those words with my attached." Said Jim smiling at her. They were just standing there her leaned again his Park Avenue.

"Then someone has been missing out and you have too……..Handsome." She said calling him that word again.

"Ok………Gorgeous." Said Jim smiling back at her.

"My, I guess I started something. But I guess I'm going to have to be cool with that name too." Said Rusty. "I think a thank you is in order here. You wasted a lot of time thinking on things for me. You deserve at least a little compensation for that."

"Compen……." He cleared his throat and looked at her. "Compensation?"

"Yeah, for all your hard work trying to keep Rusty out of trouble and outta the loony bin." She said as she grabbed him and threw a hug on him. "It's ok." She said as he embraced her too, gently…….a lot more gently than she was hugging him. "You need three hugs a day to get though the day. You and I have been lacking sorely in that department. It's a wonder we are alive." She said into his ear. She hadn't let go but eased up on the hugging and made it more gentle as he was doing.

Starvation had made her hug him so hard. He knew that. "What is this defensive hugging?" He asked almost without breath.

"Sorry Darlin' but I've been deprived. Perhaps depraved a little too." She said pulling back a little. But he was smiling.

"It's ok Rusty. You can do that again any time you want too. According to you we have at least one more hug coming to us today right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said smiling back at her.

"Ok then just don't let it go to waste. I think we have wasted a lot over the years." He said.

"Your right Jim. Darlin', if this were further along there would be a kiss involved but…….."

"I know, I know the rules Rusty. I've had to abide by them for a long time Honey, so only when…….."

"We are ready my Darlin' ok?" She asked.

"Ok but my time and your time might not be the same." He said they hadn't really let each other go.

"True but who knows, it might be." she said as she gave another short hug and let him go as he did her.

They got into his car and headed for the station. Jim called in that he was on duty and Rusty was with him. They stopped at a stop light the windows were down on his car. Suddenly a shot rang out from the direction of one of the houses.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Yeah." Said Jim as he called it in. They began a slow patrol around the area. Another shot rang out.

"Over there Jim. That house." She said pointing to an old wood frame home.

Jim pulled over and they got out. Jim called in their location and they went around the back. A tall fence blocking their way.

"Jim let me over. I'll look for a dog." She said.

Jim got down and put his hands locked together so she could climb up him. She was standing on his shoulders pretty fast. She looked around down in the yard. No dog.

"Hurry Up Rusty. I can't hold you much longer." He said whispering loudly.

"Jim I'm doing this as fast as I can. Just hold on." She said. Then she disappeared over the fence.

Rusty was in the yard and could hear the sounds of things being toppled and thrown around. She went over to the gate of the fence and let Jim in. Both had drawn their guns. Jim waved for her to take left flank and to stay behind him. Rusty not wanting too but she did anyway. There was a sliding glass patio door on the house and they had to go up to a railess deck to get to it. The stairs being a bit shoddy.

"Careful." he whispered.

She nodded that she understood. They got to the patio door and looked in. The house was in shambles. Like whoever was in there was looking for something. They also saw a woman laying on the floor. Jim opened the door slowly and went inside. He made the announcement. "Las Vegas Police!" upon him making the announcement the lights went out. They were standing in the kitchen that was off a long narrow hallway. It was a medium size house.

"Shit!" Said Rusty as she grabbed her Mag Light and crossed it over her gun.

"You stay here and check the vic. I'll go………."

"Not without me Jim." Said Rusty.

He just looked at her with that "You had better do as I say right now," look. She backed down and nodded yes with a grimace.

Jim walked down the hall scanning while Rusty checked the victim. She was dead. Two gunshots, one in the head and one to the heart the poor woman never stood a chance.

All of a sudden Rusty heard what sounded to be a fight ensuing. As she got up and ran down the narrow hallway. She saw Jim being pushed though a bedroom door into the hallway by a man with a gun. But by the time she got there and told him to freeze, the gun had discharged hitting Jim in the left shoulder. The suspect turned and started to fire at her but she let off a round hitting him in the head. He dropped to the ground being dead before he hit it. Rusty quickly got his gun and stuffed it in her belt on her left side. She stooped down to see about Jim.

"Oh Shit Jim!" She said as she managed to get his coat off. "He's dead. I didn't mean to kill him but thems the breaks. It was him or me and you if you think on it. This is bad." She said assessing the wound. She ran to the kitchen that was just a few steps away and grabbed a wooden spoon and a dish towel out of the mess on the floor. She cornered the hallway and looked at his wound again. She then cut off the sleeve tearing the shirt with her pocket knife. The bullet was still in his arm close to the sub claivian artery. Then she made a triangle shaped bandage out of the dish towel wrapping it tightly around his shoulder then using the spoon to finish fashioning a tourniquet.

Jim looked at her. "That was fast work."

"Well this isn't over yet." She said unclipping his radio. "This is Rusty McDowell Officer down………" She said speaking into it. "I need an ambulance hurry!"

He was getting woozy by then. But he managed to tell her where they were. She finished giving them their location as she heard sirens approaching.

"Rusty for what it's worth………." Jim said weakly. "You may have just saved my life."

"Yeah well, I didn't want you to get hurt in the first place Jim." She said. "He was up and on you before I could………"

"That was my fault. You did the right thing. He wasn't going to go down alive. I saw the look he had in his eyes for a second……..Jesus! I forgot how………..this hurts like a bitch!" He moaned.

"Yeah, I know that too Jim." She said as Vartan and Caviler came busting though the front door.

"Hold your fire! Federal officer." Yelled Rusty raising her badge. "The suspect is dead."

The two men held fire and Vartan came over to help Rusty. Caviler went to turn the lights on.

"I'm Alex Vartan." He said.

"Rusty McDowall. I think we met earlier." She said. "Help me I can't hold this much longer."

Vartan stooped down and took the makeshift tourniquet. Rusty got up and looked at the suspect. Caviler managed to get the lights on. As the light revealed the suspects face Rusty stood back in horror.

"Guys………this is Roger Dalton. He's wanted in Texas in connection with a handful of murders down there. He's a sweeper for the Cortez Cartel. Or what's left of it." She said.

"What?" Asked Jim.

"Yeah this guy is wanted in connection with that and several other things down in Texas. I don't know about here. I just remember seeing his file cross my desk a month ago." She said.

Then two men came thought the door. "Don't say any more Agent McDowall." said a tall skinny man. "I'm Martin and he is Fisk." They showed their creditals. "You need to leave the scene now Agent McDowall you are on leave and shouldn't be here to begin with."

"I beg your pardon?" She said as she looked at the men with narrowed eyes. "How the hell would you know."

"We do and we respectfully ask you to leave the scene. You have no business here. Las Vegas Director Minton is going to be really pissed when he finds you were here." Said Martin.

"Agent McDowall might I have a word with you?" Asked Vartan. Caviler took over Jim's tourniquet. Jim looked up at Rusty telling her that what ever Vartan needed to say he would stand behind.

"Ok. Fellas hold that thought a moment." She said. She knew something was up. Maybe they had busted a Federal bust but it didn't feel right to her.

They walked over to the other side of Jim and leaned into each other to talk.

"Look, I don't want to step on toes. Besides I think they are CIA myself. Why would they want you to leave so quickly?" Asked Vartan. He had met her when she sang earlier. He knew she was legit but wondered about the other two.

"Yeah, I had the same feeling. It feels like Spooks to me too. Or at least it doesn't feel right. You go on and contact the sheriff. He can look into this. We have another problem up our butts right now and I don't want anything happening to Jim because of it. That ambulance is taking it's time." Said Rusty a little worried.

"I called in another one as we got here. I'm not sure if they will take your word on things. Not knowing you. I don't know you either but seems to me your legit or the sheriff wouldn't have you going on calls. I'll take this over myself if you don't mind. Me and Caviler will take responsibility for it." Said Vartan.

"No, it's mine and Jim's actually but if it comes down too it……… I guess you had better." the ambulance got there about that time. "I have to do something now. I'm going to go on and let you handle it. Does Jim have family that needs calling?" She asked.

"No, he has no family that I know of and he doesn't need to ride alone. Go on and get out of here. It might be better anyway. I'll keep you advised wither or not I am allowed too. Nothing about all this seems right."

"You got that right." She said. She looked down at Jim who was now out but the paramedics got him stable to transport. Vartan and Rusty traded numbers quickly and went over to where the two men that said they were Feds stood.

"Ok boys you win this time but there will be some checking you out. You know who I am for some odd reason. You know why I am here and that scares me. So, I'm going now with the Officer that's been wounded but it's not the last your going to hear from me." She said a little angry.

"That's good you're leaving Agent McDowall. Your Supervisor Leland Johnson will be contacted on this too. You stepped on toes tonight you shouldn't have. We had Dalton under surveillance. You and the Officer just ruined 5 months of investigation and now he's dead. So we have no information for our case. Thank You very much." Said Fisk flatly.

"We will see about all this. As to knowing who my supervisor is……that really scares me." Said Rusty standing toe to toe with the men she was talking too. "The officer is ready for transport I need to go with him. He is a fellow cop. You're lucky boys. You done tangled with the wrong Fed." She said angrily then turning to the gurney Jim was on. Vartan looked at Rusty as if to say go on and I will call you later. She acknowledged his gaze with a nod and she went on to the hospital with Jim.

The two men stood there talking for a bit.

"I don't think she is buying any of this Fisk." Said Martin.

"I don't think so either. Minton picked a real bitch to tangle with didn't he?" Asked Fisk.

"Yeah, but she shouldn't be going on cases being on vacation. Or was that medical leave?" he asked. "I think it was imposed."

"Well, from the looks of it Fisk she's a real nut case. Maybe we should see to it that she doesn't get to go back to Dallas. Plan number two. Remember what Minton said. She's expendable." Said Martin.

"Yeah but everyone is expendable to Minton." Said Fisk.

Rusty road on down to the hospital with Jim. He would be all right and she knew it. Rusty had been able to stop the bleeding with her make shift tourniquet. Jim was out momentarily. The paramedics gave her his personal things. His watch, his wallet and his badge and gun. They gave her a bag to put them in. She had double duty on worry too. Not only was her new friend now laying injured, someone was up her ass and in her business that shouldn't be. She would have to call Leland and warn him. Jim woke up a little. She felt a hand on hers.

"Rusty?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah Darlin'?" She asked.

"Your still here?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said.

"I just thought……."

"Don't think right now Handsome. Let me do that. Don't worry either you will be fine. The bleeding is stopped." She said grasping his large hand in her small one. She smiled.

"Yeah, I know Gorgeous. You did a really good job stopping it too. You're Mighty fast." He said doing her drawl. "But it hurts like a certified bitch." He said wincing a little. By the way thank you again. Thank you for Standing By Me."

"You are most welcome Darlin'. I'll stand in front of you if I have too." Said Rusty.

"I know just like I would stand by you and in front of you if you needed me." He said.

"I know. Just lay your head back now and rest and let the shot get to you. I'll be here. I'm not allowed in on the case." She said. "Besides you need somebody right now just for you."

"Yeah, that's really sweet of you Rusty. I appreciate it. I know I heard you and Vartan talking a little. Clue me in later will you? I have contacts that can help. It sounds more serious than stepping on toes." Said Jim.

"Ok, but for now just rest." She said putting his things down and caressing his hair with her left hand. Jim laid his head back and closed his eyes.

"Miss are you his wife?" the paramedic asked.

"No sir." She said. "I'm his partner." Jim interjected a little as the pain medication started to kick in.

"Yeah, she's my partner. But, hey with this stuff you gave me I sure wish she was my wife. Oh Boy this stuff is starting to get to me! Rusty you're a peach." Exclaimed Jim.

"More of a pain in your ass." Said Rusty.

"Oh but you're a beautiful and sexy one. I don't mind this at all Gorgeous. Your one hot lady." He said.

"Oh brother." Said Rusty. Giggling and starting to blush.

"No shit Rusty. You are the hottest, most beautiful, and the Foxiest chick I have seen in a very long time. Guys, This lady…………he let out a breath…….This lady has the best set of gams this side of the Mississippi. Possibly in the whole USA. Plus a rack that wont quit." Said Jim. Rusty was giggling. He was making her blush too.

"Darlin' too much info." She said. "Now hush."

"The way I see it there's not enough words to describe you. When I get better I'm going to show you what I think of you." He said.

"Guys what did you give him?" Asked Rusty.

"Just a little Codeine." Said the paramedic who was chuckling a little bit at the loopy captain discussing the very lovely lady at his side.

"A little?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah just a little. That stuff works fast on me." Said Jim. "But I will say the only little thing about you are these lovely hands. Keep doing that." He said of her caressing his head. "Yeah that feels so much better. Oh Rusty." He said nuzzling her hand a little.

"You think he's going to pass out soon? I'm getting lesson in humility I don't need." Said Rusty looking like she wished he would just hush.

"Well, even if he's a little wasted he's telling the truth. He's lucky to at least have you for a partner. We are here." Said the paramedic. "He is going right into surgery. We told them where the bullet was. So you will have to wait out in the waiting area."

"That's fine sir." She said. "Darlin' they are going to take that bullet out now. I'm going to stay here and I will stay. I'll be here." She gripped his hand and smiled at him.

"Ok. I appreciate this more than you know." He looked at her with glazed eyes. "See ya later Foxy Mamma." He said winking at her as best he could. She giggled and blushed. Then she shook her head.

"Yeah ok Handsome. Fellas make sure you fix what's wrong and not just his disposition." She said.

"We'll do." Said the paramedic chuckling.

As Jim was taken into the surgery area she could still hear him talking to the paramedic.

"Yeah, Rusty is one damned fine woman." He said.

"I'm in agreement with you captain but I think you are embarrassing her." Said the paramedic.

"Well I did say when I sweet talked her, as she put it, being the Texas Rose she is, That she was going to blush." Said Jim.

Rusty crossed her arms and smirked watching him go on about her. "That's it Handsome just keep flapping those lips about me. Sheesh the whole of Las Vegas is gonna know your stuck on me." She let out a ragged breath. "Well my Darlin' I guess I'm just as stuck on you. Because I'm here. I'll stand by you……..because neither one of us has anyone to stand by either of us."

She turned and went to sit in the waiting area and to fill out papers. Jim had given the go on the surgery already. She had to sign his name on it. Then the insurance papers. She began to look in his wallet for the information. When she opened it up she giggled. There in the bill fold part was a condom. She looked at it without taking it out and saw the expiration date of 5/1999. "Yeow, Jesus Jim what did you forget to change this out? Poor guy looks like he and I got that much more in common. Then she looked further at the picture portion. There she found a picture of a lovely blonde girl in several stages of her life. One baby picture, one little girl picture with him as a younger man with blonde hair and one that looked like a graduation picture in her cap and gown. She smiled. "He never mentioned he had a daughter. She's beautiful. But she doesn't look like him. She must have her Mammas looks and her daddy's heart of gold." She thought smiling and taking it out to look for a name to put with the young woman. She found it. "Ellie Rebecca Brass graduation Day June, 2000." Then she looked on the little girl picture with him. Ellie and Dad September 24, 1992. Ellie's 10th birthday Newark, New Jersey." Then the baby picture. Ellie Rebecca Born 9/24/82 weight 6 pounds 15 oz. 19 inches long. The baby picture was that of her first taken at the hospital before Jim and his ex wife took her home. She smiled and wondered just what had gone wrong with all that. But that was for him to tell her.

Then she felt a twinge of guilt. Why shouldn't I contact his daughter? She has a right to know her father is injured. I would want someone to contact mine if I still had one living. She quickly looked for numbers and found one stuffed between the pictures. Nora Ferrell-Brass 973-555-08812. She hesitated a moment doing it because it was his ex wife but he thought of Ellie and her feelings came first. She had a right to know.

Rusty didn't know it but she was playing with fire. She went out of the hospital to make the call. She nervously dialed the number and it started ringing.

"Hello?" Came an older female voice.

"Hello, My name is Rusty McDowall. I work with Nora Brass's ex husband in Vegas…………" Rusty didn't have time to finish the sentence.

"I'm Nora what the hell do you want?" She said curtly with a nasal eastern twang to her voice.

"Ma'am Jim has been shot……….." She didn't give her time to even tell her the particulars on things.

"Serves him right. Bastard…….why the f are you calling me for?" She asked about as rudely and sounding more like Fran Dressure every moment.

"Hey, I can understand you hating him but I'm not really calling for you. So knock off the profanity lady. I'm calling for his daughter to let her know. I'm sure………"Again Rusty was interrupted by the nauseating sound of the woman on the other end of the phone.

"She doesn't give a good G D about him. What? Are you his newest Who-wa?" She asked. Just making out the last remark as Nora calling Rusty his latest whore. That pissed her off. Rusty was loosing her patients fast.

"No." Rusty said flatly. "I'm a friend of his. I work with him. I just want to talk to his daughter for a moment please." She said trying to be as tactful as she could. "I know you don't give a flying flip about him but I'm sure your daughter does. So please may I talk to her?"

Rusty could hear the sounds of child crying in the background because of the woman ranting on the phone. "Ellie get that kid quiet now!" Said Nora. "Listen, you if you knew better you would know never to call here. You would know Ellie has nothing to do with the man that signed her birth certificate. She hates him just as much as I do." The child in the background was still wailing away. "Ellie shut that kid up now! I'm sick and tired of Libby and you!" She yelled.

"Sure Mom. Sorry. Who's on the phone is it Dad?"

"No some woman that works with that sumanab." Said Nora.

"Let me talk to her. Has something happened?" Asked Ellie as the sound of the child got closer." Said Ellie.

"Ask the bitch. That no good Mother………Serves him right." Said Nora as Ellie took the phone and put the child down in her play pen.

"Hello?" Asked Ellie.

"Finally…." Stated Rusty. "I'm Rusty McDowall a colleague of your daddy's. Miss Brass he's been shot." Said Rusty. "I hate to put it to you that way but I have just been though hell and high water."

"Shot?" She asked. "Is he………."

"No, but he is in surgery. He's expected to be fine but I thought since you are his daughter and all….you had the right to know and make your own choice in contacting him or coming out." Rusty said.

"Thanks for calling and letting me know." Said Ellie now having time to catch her breath and get into her MO. Rusty felt a chill in her words. "But, Dad and I don't speak to each other. He knows why and will tell you if he wants. That's between us. No offense Officer McDowall. Or is it Detective?" She asked.

"That's fine Detective will do. Miss Brass………"

"Detective I have had a long day and my daughter is hungry. I don't have time to talk about this now or really ever. Dad musta not told you. I have more important business here. I have no time for a man that had no time for me." Said Ellie. "Good Bye and really thanks for calling but don't do it again. Dad isn't going to be too happy either and he has a temper like well you don't want to know. It would be best not to mention that you called. Please don't tell him anything you heard here. It will just bring up trouble for all of us. Including yourself" She said coldly.

"Well, ok I can't see why you wouldn't at least want to wish him well. As for hearing the baby……….he has a right to know he has a grandchild." Said Rusty.

"I'm leaving that up to you. I had no wish to let him know about her. I don't want him to know her or her him. He was a lousy father and as for my mother he was a lousy husband. That's why he moved to Vegas. He didn't want either of us. What ever you know about him there are two sides. This is my take." Her voice was becoming stone as Rusty continued to listen. More than stone and more and more like ice.

"I understand that Miss Brass." Said Rusty.

"It's Ferrell. I changed it recently to my mothers maiden name. I don't want my daughter to carry the name but he will clue you in on things if he wants. That's as I said up to him." Said Ellie. "I have to go Detective." She said and before Rusty could say boo she had hung up on her slamming down the phone.

"Jesus……..poor Jim." She said wiping sweat off her brow and a little in shock from the whole mess. "That ex wife needs an ass kicking and that daughter……….whew! That poor grand child! The daughter is more of a piece of work than the mother. Forget the heart of gold. She might not have one and take mine just for kicks using a switch blade for the process." She said to herself. She went back in and sat down. Shuddering a little at the iciness of it.

"Well Jim………..I'm standing by you. I really don't care what the Jersey contingency has to say. A man can change and from the sound of things back east you had to run for your life screaming to Vegas like someone set you on fire."

Rusty finished the paper work and quietly waited for Jim to come out of surgery. She knew it was sit and cool her heels but she knew Jim would be fine. But she prayed anyway that the shit that was about to hit the fan wasn't going to stick to anyone close to her that included Jim.


	4. Chapter 4 What's On Your Mind?

I don't own the song What's On Your Mind? by Information Society. I used it for the title to the chapter.

Chapter 4-What's On Your Mind? (Pure Energy) Information Society

As Rusty sat waiting on news from Jim she realized she still had the suspect's gun from the house they busted into.

"Ok who am I going to call?" She asked. That decision was made for her as Detective Alex Vartan walked up to where she was sitting and waiting.

"Agent McDowall how is the Captain?" He asked.

"No news yet but, I know he is going to be fine. I got the bleeding stopped before the paramedics got there or we did since you helped." Said Rusty.

"Well, no news is sometimes really good news. How are you doing after that confrontation with the would be Spooks?" He asked.

"I'm concerned about that. I guess you were told to leave too?" She asked.

"Yes. I called Sheriff Atwater and he is there now with their boss slugging things out." Said Vartan.

"Detective, I have a slight problem." She said.

"What's that Agent McDowall." He asked.

"I have the suspect's gun. I'm sure with all the fuss and feathers flying I just forgot to give it to you or the other detective. What should we do?" She asked.

"Well, I can call for a CSI to come and get it. They can test it against the vic and the one pulled from Captain Brass. I think Atwater is adimate that we take the case and help them on it." Said Vartan.

"Oh that's going to go down like a fart in church and you know it." Said Rusty. "By the way just call me Rusty the less title throwing around the better. Please sit with me." She scooted over on the small couch. Vartan sat down.

"Ok Rusty, I'm Alex then." He said as they shook hands. He smiled at her.

"Pleased to meet you Alex." She said.

"Same here. I'll call Gil Grissom and see if he wont send someone to pick it up. I know you didn't mean to take it from the scene. Besides it has to do with the Captain getting shot." Said Vartan as he got out his cell phone out.

"Not here lets take a walk Alex, outside." She said.

"Ok Rusty." Said Vartan.

They got up and Rusty let the woman in charge of the surgery waiting area know that she would be back in a few minutes. Then they walked outside where the smoking area was. Vartan got on his cell and called Grissom.

"Sure I'll send someone to pick the gun up. Why did it get away from the scene?" Grissom asked.

"Rusty has some problems not to mention the guy shot Captain Brass." Said Vartan.

"What?" Asked Grissom a little shocked.

"Captain Brass is in surgery right now. I had better let you talk to Rusty McDowall." Said Vartan.

"Yes, put her on." Said Grissom a little shaken by the news.

"This is Rusty, Gil. Jim's been shot but he is going to be ok. I got the bleeding stopped at the scene with a little help from Detective Vartan. Is someone coming for the gun I have?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll come myself. I'll let everyone know here about him being shot." Said Grissom in a worried tone.

"Don't worry Gil. Jim's strong and I don't see any problems. But a prayer or two or at least good thought aimed his way couldn't hurt." Said Rusty.

"Ok Rusty, I'll be there in just a little while. I'm glad you were there and I'm glad you are staying with him. He has literly no one." Said Gil.

"That I know for certain sure Gil." said Rusty remembering the conversation with his ex and his daughter. "I know what that is like myself. I'll see you in a few then."

"See you soon Rusty." Said Gil.

"You bet Gil." Said Rusty and they hung up.

"Is someone coming?" Asked Vartan.

"Yeah, Gil is coming himself. He sounded concerned. But they are friends." Said Rusty.

"Yeah, a man can't have too many of those." He said as they walked back into the surgery waiting area. "Rusty you said something about a case connected to this one in Texas."

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how much to tell you Alex. I would have to get permission…..Leland I completely forgot to call him." Said Rusty. "It's not like me to forget things Alex."

"Well, this has been a busy night. You might need to call him to get permission to talk about that case if it's still pending." Said Alex.

"Well not in so many words I can tell you that me and two other agents busted the Cortez cartel last year. Papa Cortez is in Huntsville right now because we busted him. It took three years and me UC for a year as a stripper to do it though." Said Rusty.

"Well, I'm sorry I missed that." Vartan said chuckling. "That's impressive though."

"It was not much fun I'll tell you and one of the reasons I'm looking for something different. It took a lot out of my shaking my butt every night at one of the places Cortez owned. I had to get pretty close to him." Said Rusty. She saw the look in Vartan's eyes. "Not that close Alex." She said giggling and shaking her head.

"I thought about going Federal myself but I like the department here." Said Vartan.

"It has it's advantages but right now I'm at a disadvantage excuse me for a moment." She said.

She went to the wall phone and called Leland about the case she and Jim stumbled on. Leland had hesitated to call her seeing as he knew a cop had been shot and she had gone with him. He got his information from Alex Minton. He didn't like the way he got it either. He told Rusty to be careful with Minton. He was known for scare tactics and underhandedness. But being the Vegas director he had to be or so Leland figured. He told her that Max Shelton had given her file out and there would be some shit go down him having done that. Max was someone to be watched too. He was a Handler down in Texas and had actually worked with Rusty a few times on the Cortez case. He had a thing for her too but she didn't like it. He was all hands and had played her boyfriend for the case.

"You just be careful Rusty. Work it if you want I have no problems with it. But stay out of Minton's way and Darlin' don't get yourself killed. This whole damn thing smells of shit so don't get none on ya." Said Leland. "I'll back you up 100 percent of the way. Minton doesn't want me up there."

"Yeah I know. You're a teddy bear with fangs and I know you love me. Sheesh, your worse than my own Daddy was. How are the love birds? They back yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, billing and cooing at home now. You ever coming back here?" He asked.

"I don't know yet Leland. The guy that got shot has no one here. No one period, to help him. Seeing I'm in the same hole ridden boat………."

"Yeah ok but just don't finish off the man. Didn't you say he and I were about the same age?" Asked Leland.

"Yeah, he's 51 and your 53 so……….yeah. I know. But he is a pretty sturdy guy. Takes my flirting and gives it back in spades." Said Rusty giggling.

"Oh Lord gal, Then I might say don't let him finish you off. Or you two finish off each other. Keep me posted. Do what you feel you should. Just take my advice and not get Minton aggravated." Rusty started to protest. "Now, now gal don't go having a hissy fit on me. It's best not to mess with Minton and you know not to mess with me. That's non negotiable."

"Well, ok but I have already had an ear full of Yankee cussing tonight. I made the mistake of calling Jim's ex and his daughter to tell them he had been shot. I know why he left New Jersey now. I'd leave too if I had married something like that and fathered an ice princess. Sheesh, I felt like I was in an episode of the Soprano's." She said.

"What is he Italian?" Asked Leland.

"No, I suspect Irish and English. But the ex wife……….boy does she cuss like a sailor!" exclaimed Rusty.

"Well, you might not of called them. If he didn't ask you too then you should have left sleeping Yankees alone." Said Leland.

"Yeah, well I didn't. I know they are all not like that Leland. It just was very upsetting hearing his ex question his parentage." Said Rusty. "Using every other word as a cuss word."

"Yeah, but Rusty I have heard you cut loose something like that yourself. So Gal just be careful and keep me posted. Work for the sheriff if'in you want too." Said Leland.

"Ok Leland, I had better go I think they are calling about Jim right now." Said Rusty looking over at Vartan on the phone at the receiving desk.

"All right Gal just don't get yourself in too deep either way." Said Leland.

"Oh you know I'm gonna." She said giggling. "But I'll be careful."

"Bye Rusty."

"Bye Leland." She got off the phone. Vartan waved her over to talk to the nurse on the phone.

"Yes Ma'am. This is Rusty McDowall." She said taking the receiver.

"Captain Brass is doing very well Detective. We have the bullet. Do we need to keep it?" She asked.

"Please. A forensics man is coming for it." Said Rusty.

"Ok. He will be in recovery for a little while until he wakes up. Then to the Surgical Intensive Care Unit for the rest of the night barring any unforeseen problems then to a room in the morning early." She said.

"Thanks Ma'am." She said.

"Your welcome. When he goes into SICU you can see him then." She said.

"Ok, Thanks. Was it bad?" She asked.

"No, but he had his moments. It was close to the sub claivian artery but not as close as was first thought. His recovery depends on what kind of care he gets at home. I'm sure someone has called his family." Said the nurse.

"Yeah and let's just say I'm as close as it gets. I'm his partner." Said Rusty.

"Ok, I'll put that on his chart as someone to contact. Have you already given that information?" She asked.

"Yes. On the insurance forms." Said Rusty.

"I'll let you go now and call you when we get him into a SICU room. Then you can see him for a few minutes." Said the nurse.

"Thank you Ma'am." Said Rusty and she gave the phone to the lady at the reception desk.

She walked over to Vartan standing talking to Gil Grissom.

"Hello Rusty." Said Grissom a concerned look on his face.

"Hey Gil. I just got off the phone with the recovery nurse and she said he is doing fine. Well, as fine as the circumstances allow." Said Rusty.

"Thank God." Said Grissom. He looked relieved.

"Yes we mustn't forget to say thanks to the Almighty." Said Rusty.

"Rusty, may I talk with you a moment in the hall?" Asked Grissom.

"Oh, yeah sure Gil." She said as they excused themselves from Vartan. Gil and Rusty went outside the door to the waiting room.

"You have the gun on you?" He asked.

"Yeah and I only touched it once to get it away from the suspect after I shot him." Said Rusty bringing out her jacket a little.

"May I?" He asked pointing to the gun stuck in her belt.

"Sure, take it I don't want to handle the thing any more than I have too." She said as he took the gun out of her belt and placed it in a evidence bag.

"Thank you." Said Grissom smiling at her. "Also thank you for looking out for Jim. Nothing was said about him being shot at the station. I made sure everyone that works with him knows."

"Why is that? Don't they like Jim?" She asked.

"It's not that, I don't think. He's a pretty laid back and cool guy. Now that is. He used to be pretty uptight and had a really horrible disposition. But that changed. We all change the older we get and a dose of humility helps." Said Grissom.

"So he found humility……and he was sort of an ogre before huh?" She asked.

"Yes and I do believe it was humility that found him. Oh and Rusty did they keep the bullet from Jim?" Asked Grissom.

"Yes they did. You might outta go to the door of the surgical unit and knock for it. I told them someone would be picking that up." She said.

"You think of everything Rusty. Thank you again." He said smiling at her.

"Oh your more than welcome Gil. I just forgot to take the gun out of my belt and give it to Alex. I had other matters to attend too. Jim being one of them." Said Rusty.

"Understandable and I will not say anything about it. No use in it chain of evidence wasn't broken. Maybe sprained but everything will be ok." Said Grissom.

"Yeah, thanks for not saying anything. I have no idea why………"

"You were concerned about other things. I have it and that's what is important." Said Grissom smiling at her. "By the way, I enjoyed your singing today and last night I heard you then coming back to tell Jim that I was leaving." Said Grissom.

"Thank you Gil." Said Rusty.

"You take care and I'll be back up here later on when they have him in a room. I'm sure you are going to stay, right?" He asked.

"I am staying for the duration." Said Rusty.

"You might need to think on what you are going to do about staying at the Tangiers. You may need to check out for a while saying you have a sick friend that needs your help." Grissom said.

"Yeah, I guess I had better do that while he is in SICU." Said Rusty.

"Will you need help? I can arrange for Sara Sidle or Catherine Willows to help you move.

"Maybe it's not a good idea that I move my stuff so soon. I would have litterly no where to put it. I haven't found a place yet. But I guess when Jim gets out I'll be staying at his place in the spare bedroom." Said Rusty.

"You mean your going that far with this? Why, he's litterly a stranger to you." Said Grissom a little shocked.

"Yeah, I'm going that far with this. He's alone Gil. Just like I am. Oh sure I have two friends in Texas and a Super that would move heaven and earth for me but, I'm not in Texas. My parents passed a few years back. So, I'm pretty much in the same boat as Jim is. I was taught that you helped others no matter if you know them well or not. Plus he is a cop. I'm a cop too if you think on it. Or at least law enforcement." She said.

"I see." Said Grissom. He was actually happy Rusty was going to help out. He didn't know how much he could help him. But he would with them being friends. "You need anything or he does you call me."

"I will Gil." She said.

"I had better get back to the lab. I'm sure with this development Rory Atwater is going to want to talk to you. Has anyone gotten your statement?" He asked.

"No, but I'm sure Alex will." said Rusty. Grissom smiled at her.

"Take care Rusty. Like I said anything you or Jim needs, call. It was a pleasure seeing you again just not under these circumstances." Said Grissom as they shook hands.

"I will. You take care too. Yeah, it was good seeing you too." She said.

Grissom let her hand go and turned and left. Rusty smiled. "I'm not the only one. I'm glad." She said to herself relieved. She went back into the waiting area and sat with Vartan.

"Did you get everything taken care of?" He asked.

"Yes. I guess you should take my statement." Said Rusty.

"No one has yet?" He asked.

"Well, technically I wasn't supposed to be there but I did have permission to do a look see. We happened on that scene hearing gunshots stopped at a light." She said.

"Ok, I'll take it." Said Alex pulling out a pen and paper.

Rusty gave her take on the situation before Vartan and Caviler showed up. Then Alex filled in the rest with what he knew. She wondered if she should say anything about being asked to leave. Vartan told her that he thought she should so they left that part in. Whether it would lead to trouble later on was anyone's guess but she did have Atwater's ok and her super's ok to be there. Both would become valuable allies for her as time wore on.

"Thanks for doing this Alex." Said Rusty.

"You're welcome. I'm going to go now and see if I can talk to the sheriff and give him your statement." Said Vartan. "But it was nice talking with you."

"Same here Alex. I'm sure we will be seeing each other soon." She said as they got up.

"Oh I'm sure we could make a bet on that." Said Vartan holding out his hand. She shook it.

"You take care." Said Rusty.

"You too Rusty." Said Alex. He walked off out the door of the waiting area.

"Well Rusty." She said to herself. "There are some mighty good people here. You had better get some rest. You have a long road ahead of you with Jim." She went and found a recliner and fell off to sleep.

Three hours later a nurse came to get her to see Jim.

"Now Detective, he's still groggy but you can see him for a few minutes and then it's going to have to be after we get him into a room." Said the nurse as they walked into the SICU area.

"Is he doing ok? No complications?" She asked.

"No, he's doing as well or better than we hoped right now. He has a real will to live behind him." Said the nurse.

"That's good." Said Rusty as they walked into the small room where Jim was laying still sleeping.

"I'll leave you for a little while." Said the nurse. "Since you are his partner."

"Thanks." Said Rusty smiling at her. The nurse smiled and left the room.

She walked over to where Jim was sleeping still.

"Don't worry Darlin' I'm here and I'm not leaving. You and I gotta stick together. Because we are all we have. I know we don't know each other very well but from last night and the night before, we work well together." She said brushing his hair with her right hand. "You're gonna be just fine Jim Brass." Then she smiled and put her left hand in his and squeezed it a bit. He squeezed her hand back. "Good Jim, just keep that in mind I know you hear me."

"Why wouldn't I?' He asked opening his eyes.

"Humm………" She said as she smirked a smile at him.

"Well, you know what Gorgeous?" He asked weakly and in a whisper.

"What Darlin'?" She asked getting closer.

"When I heard your voice just now I was surprised but not all together. You said you would be here plus I also thought I might be dead." He said.

"Oh Lord Jim………why's that?" She asked a little shocked.

"Because your voice is angelic." He said. "I thought wow, I have died and gone to heaven if something that gorgeous is talking to me."

"Oh now, don't start that." She said stopping the caress of his head with her hand.

He asked her to get closer. She did.

"You don't have to stop that either Rusty. I kind of like all the attention." He said groggily smiling at her.

"Yeah, I know you think you have me eating out of your hand laying there with less lead in you. Well think again………." She giggled then started stoking his head again.

"Oh I know I do." He said. "By the way why are you doing this?"

"Because you and I have no one left in this world to care for us. I'm doing it because well…………I like you and you're a nice guy. Plus the fact you're a cop and got injured." She said. "I wasn't raised to sit and watch and do nothing."

"Your parents must have been really good decent people. Seeing their daughter…….is so sweet and decent." He said. "I wish my own daughter thought that way."

"I do too." She said letting it slip.

"How do you know…….oh the wallet. Well………Ellie and I are not on speaking terms." He looked at her and her eyes held sadness. He knew that she knew somehow and didn't have to say more at the moment. "I guess you got a look at everything in it didn't you?"

"Yes I did and all I have to say is Jim you have to change something out in there it's way past the freshness date." She said smiling a knowing smile.

"Yeah, it's just………well I haven't thought on those thoughts in a long time as you must have guessed. I just forgot the thing was in there." He said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, well change it out when you get a chance. Who knows when you might need………"

"I've got it covered." He said smiling at her. "I get it."

"Good. Can't go around without extra protection." She giggled. "Who knows when situations could come……..up." She said still giggling a little. He smiled and tried to chuckle but stopped when the pain hit. "I'm sorry Darlin'."

"Don't be. I haven't had anyone take care of me since my………well since my divorce and if you really want to know the truth since my Ma died." He said.

"I'm here Handsome so just be cool with it." She said.

"I'm cool." Said Jim squeezing her hand.

The nurse came back and told them it was time for Rusty to go for a while. He would be put in a room in a few hours. Rusty kissed his forehead smiled and turned to leave but he still had her hand.

"Rusty, Honey thank you from the bottom of my heart. Who knew when we met night before last that all this would happen. Just know you are appreciated." Said Jim.

"Your welcome, now get some rest and I'll see ya in a little while." She said.

"Ok Gorgeous." He said closing his eyes and letting her hand go. She smiled and left the room to go and sit outside until they called her to go with him to a room. They thought that partner meant significant other though. Girl friend.

A few hours later and Jim was in a room resting quietly with Rusty in a recliner pretty much asleep too. Grissom had come up to the hospital with some breakfast for them. He had gone by Krispy Kreme and gotten some doughnuts and coffee for both of them. He knew Jim loved his doughnuts. He knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." Said Jim quietly.

Grissom opened the door and started to talk but Jim put his finger to his mouth and shook his head. Grissom saw a sleeping Rusty in the recliner. He smiled. She was still there keeping her promise.

"Bring those right over here." Said Jim still quietly.

"She's still here." Said Grissom quietly.

"Yeah, I really don't understand it either." Said Jim.

"She told me that she was in the same boat you were in not having anyone. She also said she wasn't one for sitting and doing nothing when something needed doing." Said Grissom.

"Well, what ever the reason I'm not complaining. Who would?" Asked Jim smiling at Grissom.

"I can see your not complaining. Our redheaded friend has been though a lot tonight. I wonder if she is going to stay." Said Grissom.

"I think she's a woman of her word. She's a real peach in my book. I enjoy just watching her sleep." Said Jim.

"Yes. It is sort of sport isn't it? I mean the woman is lovely." Said Grissom still watching Rusty.

"Yeah, the best non contact sport known to man." Said Jim. "Or at least this one. Is that for us?"

"Yes. I thought you would need a Krispy Kreme fix by now and I figured you would be feeling better having Rusty here." Said Grissom smirking a smile at him.

"Thanks Gil for bringing this up. But next time bring something different. I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth but I gotta start watching my weight." Said Jim.

"Oh and why would that be?" Said Grissom.

"The red head asleep in the chair." Said Jim scarfing a doughnut.

"Oh?" Asked Gil kind of chiding him.

"Well, Gil she's here and she wants to help me. Think on that a little. What's the odds of someone like her having something to do with someone like me? She may be just as stuck on me as I am on her. Yeah, well you knew that. I just want to make a good impression if something………er well if a situation presents itself." Said Jim blushing a little.

"Oh that well……..I wish you luck. She's a lovely woman and she is a peach as you say." Said Grissom taking one of the doughnuts himself.

Rusty sighed sleeping in the chair. She stirred a little but was still asleep.

"I have litterly laid here for the last hour just watching her sleep. She's in motion even then. I wish I wasn't injured. But at least I know I have someone. I know you know the feeling of being alone just as well as I do. It's hard to accept that, that beautiful woman just wants to help me. I can't believe how genuinely sweet she is too. The men in Texas must have a screw loose. She's been single about as long as I have and no takers? That's just nuts." Said Jim scarfing another doughnut.

"She might have done that for a reason. We don't know much about her." Said Grissom. "Did she say anything about her ex?"

"No, but the way she looked talking about her divorce and she didn't say much it must have been bad. We know how bad, bad can get personally don't we Gil?" Asked Jim.

"Yes we do. I'm sure she is here for at least the duration of your injury. At least that. I'm a little envious. But not so that………"

"I get ya." Said Jim. "We had better be quiet Ms Hotness over there needs her beauty rest. Well not that she………you understand. I don't want to disturb her. She's been up all night and then some."

"You getting any rest with her in the room?" Asked Grissom smirking at him.

Jim let out a breath. Then he smiled. "Not really but I'm fine."

"Yes I believe you are." Said Grissom still kind of smirking. "I'd be fine too."

"So if you would………we can talk later. Just know that I'm ok and will be fine. I have my own personal G-Girl." Said Brass. "I have protection whether I need it or not."

"Or G-Woman. She isn't just a girl." Said Grissom.

"Oh I know believe me." Said Jim.

"I had better go then. I'll see you later and next time I'll bring something a little more boring to eat." Grissom said chiding Jim.

Jim who had another doughnut raised and ready to eat stopped mid chomp.

"Yeah, better. I need a better impression than the one I have now if you understand." Said Jim putting the doughnut back in the box he got it from.

"Yeah I do. See you later Jim and tell our friend over there I said hello." Said Grissom turning to leave.

"I will. Are you coming back later?" Asked Jim.

"Yes, I'll be back in later on before work." Said Grissom. "See you later."

"Thanks Man." Said Jim and Grissom left the room.

"Darlin'?" She asked.

"Ah, yeah Rusty?" Asked Jim feeling a bit busted.

"My ears are burin' somethin' fierce." She said.

"Ah why is that?" He asked not really understanding.

"That means someone has been talking about you." She said rolling over in the recliner all fresh and lovely from sleep. Her hair tussled a little.

"Oh that well……….Gil is my best friend." Said Jim.

"Darlin' you like me that much?" She asked.

"Oh…….you heard us talking." Said Jim getting a little red.

"Part of the job. Keep one eye open and both ears listening." Said Rusty smiling at him.

"I guess so. Yeah, I like you that much. But I'm presuming. I'm sorry I did." He said a little shame in his voice.

"You didn't want me to know how you feel did you?" She asked.

"Not this soon but since you heard everything I said……….I guess it's a little late to get embarrassed." He said.

"I would say and red isn't your color my Darlin' so fess then I will." She said sweetly.

Jim let out a breath and slowly began to speak. "I'm flabbergasted Rusty. Why would you want to have anything to do with a middle aged cop. I haven't got much to offer…….."

"Oh hush that right now James Brass." Said Rusty scolding him a bit. "I just do and that's that. I said your gonna have to be cool with the way of all this. So don't ask questions because right now I can't answer that. Maybe it's the cop thing……..maybe it's because we were drawn together night before last. Maybe it's fate. Maybe it's your parents and mine pulling the strings you ever think on that? Maybe it's God in his mercy maybe all of it."

"And maybe's don't happen to me Baby." Said Jim shooting it back at her. "Maybe's are a thing that happen to other guys. So why didn't it happen to you after all that time?"

"I had to get outta Texas. I had to learn to live with many things that went on in my marriage and I'm not prepared to tell you as of yet my Darlin'." Said Rusty. "That's personal. I know I have been all up in your bidness tonight and I just as soon have not have." Said Rusty.

"Oh and what did you find out?" Asked Jim beginning to worry.

"Nothing and nobody that I can't handle Jim. I assure you." She said.

"Rusty……….what did you find out?" He asked as she began to have that uncomfortable I talked to you ex look about her face.

"Let's just say I feel for you Jim. I found Nora's number and called thinking that your daughter would give a consolidated damn about her Daddy. See…….I loved mine very much. I couldn't let her not know and make a decision on whether to come or not. Your ex aside here. I only wanted her to know." Said Rusty looking busted herself.

"Yeah well she isn't coming is she?" Asked Jim with the I know the answer to this in his voice.

"No. Ellie said you would tell me if you wanted too. I had no plans on telling you I called but you busted my ass on it." Said Rusty.

"Figures." Said Jim a little angry and hurt.

"I know your mad at me. Really, I am sorry." She said looking a little upset.

"No, I'm not upset with you or mad for that matter. I think it was sweet that you thought of her. You're a good woman Rusty you seem to try and do the right thing. But with Ellie and Nora nothing is ever right and you get a chunk bitten out of your ass for your trouble. I'm sorry you had to hear all of that. I must not be much of a man in your eyes now." Said Jim.

"Will you please hush with that shit?" She asked. "Listen, God himself would have trouble getting though to either one of those two. Sheesh! The mouth Nora has……..a sailor would blush just hearing it. I have salt in me but……my Lord! How you stood it is beyond me."

"I used to sound just like that Rusty. When I lived in Jersey I sounded just like her. I had a gutter trap. I had to learn that isn't the way. She hasn't. Really I'm sorry." Said Jim.

"I brought it on myself. Ellie well I hate to berate her. I'm not going too because she is your flesh and blood. But the gal has problems for sure." Said Rusty.

"Well, I know that already and it's my fault she does. I wasn't there for her. I wasn't the kind of father I should have been. I wasn't the kind of father I had either. She is bitter. But I'm not that man anymore. I had to get away from all that to be a better man. A better person. I got it the hard way too. Someone had to die on my watch in order for me to change." Said Jim. "I found humility the hard way and too late to save my relationship with my daughter. Oh I want reconciliation but it's not happening. That's only something God can mend."

"Oh, well It's ok Jim. We are human we make mistakes but seems like you learned from them. "So you had a good Daddy?" She asked.

"I'm glad you understand. Really glad actually. Yes I did have a great Pop, but I lost him when I was just a teenager. My parents were older when I was born. My uncles took over the job of teaching me to be a man. I have several different men in me. Er……I mean…….."

"I understand what you are saying. They didn't mesh well the parenting styles. I was an only child. Daddy's little girl. I was with my father most of the time and mother was jealous. Up to the day she died we were at odds that never resolved. Don't let that happen to you and Ellie, if possible it's hard enough loosing someone you love much less never bonding with them on some small scale." Said Rusty.

"Yeah but God is going to have to step in on the Ellie situation." Said Jim.

"I would guess so. Having talked to them. You need rest Jim and so do I. But first did Gil bring those for both of us?" She asked.

"Yeah, dig in Gorgeous." Said Jim. He knew now that she was going the distance. She understood all too well what living like that was like.

Rusty dug into a few doughnuts and sipped her coffee. She thought it best not to mention Libby, Ellie's daughter right now. "Maybe when he is better and maybe when the situation presents itself." She said to herself. She smiled at Jim and licked the sugar off her fingers.

"Gil's a great guy bringing these." She said taking another doughnut.

"Yeah and a great friend, Rusty. But, I have a friend right here with me. Thanks for doing all this and sticking by me." Said Jim.

"You're welcome Jim." Said Rusty.

"Are you going to stay here with me?" Asked Jim.

"Yeah, for as long as it takes. The assignment Sheriff Atwater wanted me on will have to wait a little while until you are on your feet." Said Rusty.

Jim just looked at her with a little awe. Then he smiled.

"You don't have too Rusty." Said Jim.

"I know but I want too. There is something about you and me that are the same Jim. From the first I felt that. Didn't you?" She asked.

"Oh yeah of course I did. It just shocks me that's all but as you say I'm going to have to be cool with it." Said Jim.

"Can you be cool with it?" She asked.

"Sure. Why not I would be completely out of my mind not too." He said.

"You know your taking me on and your not scared?" She asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." Said Jim as they both laughed.

Jim felt better since she knew what he was up against in Jersey. Had he finally found someone that could take him on and not run? She wasn't running she was sitting eating doughnuts and smiling and giggling with him. She hadn't backed away or left him. Almost 48 hours after meeting her she was still with him, beside him and had been in front of him hence her actions when he was shot. He admired her but he also thought her a little crazy. However; sometimes things are just meant to be. Sometimes a girl in the chair beside your bed is just that but, in this case Jim thought God had out done himself. More time and more discussions with her would reveal just that. Life wouldn't be dull with Rusty. But the same was thought about Jim in Rusty's mind. She was thinking the same things as to would he go the distance with her. She knew he was a good man and had learned at a price, from his mistakes. Just as she had learned from hers. Time was going to tell. Patients and understanding added into the mix. Rusty had all these things and more according to Jim. But in the end when things fell into place it was going to be the best relationship either had ever seen or experienced in their lives.


	5. Chapter 5 You Can't Hurry Love

I don't own You Can't Hurry Love I used it for the title for this chapter.

Chapter 5 You Can�t Hurry Love

During Jim's recovery period Rusty was still by his side. She meant what she said about not sitting around and not doing anything. Jim was a little surprised she had stuck with him this long but, happy she had. Rusty had started training Jim in Yoga and Tai Chi then when he got back on his feet a little, kickboxing. It was helping him get back into shape and loose weight. A home health nurse, Melvin Patterson had been essential in helping him with showers and personal care. Rusty had managed to help with the getting dressed after he got his skivvies on. 

Jim had grown a full beard during all this to please Rusty. She had fashioned it into a Van Dyke like the one Will Riker wore in Star Trek TNG. He didn�t look like the old Jim Brass at all. His hair was longer and his waistline was shrinking by leaps and bounds. Rusty had to go and get new clothes for him and alter some things. After over a month of Rusty�s care and devotion and there was a lot of that, he felt he was a better man. The shooting had in essence, saved his life. Rusty had saved his life and it looked as if she was giving him a new and improved one. It wasn�t going to be the same. Neither of them knew it yet but their lives had just started. But better late than never.

One morning Rusty got up and started the coffee and was putzing in the kitchen when Jim came in.

�Good Morning Gorgeous.� He said cheerfully. She turned and smiled.

�Mornin� Handsome.� She replied doing a double take. �My, my handsome does apply today.� He was freshly showered and had on a t shirt and jeans. She smelled of him. �Obsession for Men? You smell good too.� She stopped what she was doing and gave him a hug.

�Thank you. Well, it�s Obsession alright but not for men.� He said hugging her. �More like Obsession for a certain red head standing in my kitchen. He brought her into him for another hug. He kissed her forehead.

�My, you are better. How�s the wing?� She asked.

�I�ll be flying soon.� Said Jim chuckling. He caressed her face with his hand and smiled happily at her. She reached up and kissed his cheek. They hadn�t really gotten around to a real lip kiss. But there had been plenty of hugs, fond caresses of the cheek and affectionate pecks on the cheeks, forehead and he was really into kissing her hands. Her hands were healing magic as far as he was concerned.

�That�s good just don�t go flapping away too soon.� She said giggling. He caught her hand and kissed it.

�You look beautiful this morning.� Said Jim looking into her eyes. She was wearing a purple camisole with the word angel with a crooked halo and horns protruding. With a pair of black yoga pants.

�Well thank you kind sir.� She said as he let her go but not her hand. He twirled her around. �My goodness your full of piss and vinegar this morning!� She exclaimed coming out of the round off.

�I feel very good this morning Rusty. All the wonderful care I received during my recovery. I can never thank you enough for all this. I know you didn�t have to do any of it. You were on vacation.� Said Jim as she switched on the radio.

�I couldn�t sit and do nothing Jim. It�s not my way. You know pretty well by now that I do what I say I�m going to do. Just like I know you do. By the way since you are about to go back to work, what do you want to do about the living arrangement?� She asked.

�I thought that was a gimme. Stay here. The room is yours as long as you want it Rusty. I know you will be working too. You already have a set of keys to the house and you already have full run of the place.� He said.

�Ok, but I pay half of the bills. I�m no mooch.� Said Rusty.

�Ok, on one condition.� Said Jim as she turned to get the coffee. He had released her hand about then.

�What�s that?� She asked.

�You stay as long as you like and you don�t ask to do something here. Think of this place as yours too.� He said smiling at her.

�Deal.� She said giggling a little. �I was kind of worried.�

�How so?� He asked.

�Well, I do have the case Atwater wants me on and where the hell am I gonna stay?� She said.

�Honey, that was a gimme from the start of this.� Said Jim sweetly. �I don�t go throwing out the best thing that has ever happened to me.�

�I can�t be the best thing. Ellie����.�

�Yeah, but you have to admit you�re here and she isn�t. It says something to me like��.Jim boy you are one lucky Son of a Bitch. This lovely woman wants to help you. For what ever your reasons for doing so��.I owe you a great deal, including my life. It�s time I thanked you properly for all you have done. I know your birthday is soon so��..find that little black number you wore when I met you. You know the one with the undefined neckline and put it on and then Baby, you and I are going to set the city on fire!� He exclaimed.

She giggled again. �Ok. Sounds fun. What do you mean undefined neckline?� She asked smiling.

�It doesn�t quit. Neither do you. Beside you fill that dress out in ways I haven�t seen in a long time if ever.� Said Jim chuckling. �I wasn�t sure if the neckline was stopping and hoping it wouldn�t.�

�You like the merchandise.� She said slyly.

�No, I love the merchandise.� Said Jim slipping a bit.

�That�s good because Jim, I like what I see too.� Said Rusty cutting him a really sly look.

He was standing beside her. Both of them, looking into each other�s eyes. Jim caressed her cheek and she his. She started for his cheek giving it a peck. As she finished he took her chin in his hand and gently kissed her lips. Her excepting it graciously as only Rusty could. He pulled back a little after the small intimate kiss. It spoke volumes.

�I owe you a lot more than just that Rusty.� He said pulling her into him. His arms about her and her and her arms around his neck.

�Well, I was wondering if���� She trailed off clearing her throat.

�What Honey?� Asked Jim intently.

�If you would ever want to kiss me.� She said innocently or as innocently as Rusty could.

�Rusty, what a question. Yes. I have wanted too but with my bum wing�.I couldn�t hold you the way I wanted too. Now that�s not a problem as you can see.� He said almost in a dreamlike voice. Soft and low.

�Yeah, so what are you waiting on Christmas?� She asked.

�No, but���..�

�Shut up and kiss me.� She said. �Or I�m going to take matters into my own hands.�

�Well then��I guess I need to comply with the lady�s wishes.� Said Jim as he bent in stroked her cheek and lifted her lips to his. The kiss took on a torrid feel fast. The longer they kissed, and it was quite a while, mouths opened and explored. He could feel her going limp in his arms. Her head was swimming and actually so was his. But they kept at it, changing positions with their arms and hands. Finally neither of them could take anymore. It was hard to stop. They really didn�t want too but it was either that or both would be on the floor in a dead faint. They pulled back together looking at each other.

�My Dear Lord!� She exclaimed. �Just take my breath, why don�t ya, while you�re at it!�

�Well, I�ll give it back I promise if you�ll do the same. Rusty���that was almost volatile.� He said both of them breathing a little hard.

�Yeah, you got that right Handsome.� Said Rusty. �I felt like warm velvet.�

�I agree with that, but you have felt like warm velvet to me even before we kissed.� He said.

�We are going to have to be careful how we do this as not to cause problems for each other and those watching.� She looked around at the room. �At least the smoke alarm didn�t go off and things are burnt to a crisp.�

�Speak for yourself Rusty.� He chided. They hadn�t let each other go yet.

She looked at him slyly. �Ok, but I don�t see singe marks on you. However; I�ll lay out a bet something is going on inside you. It is me. The way you are looking at me��..Shit, am I breakfast?� She asked raising her eyebrow.

�You would be if this was further along. I promise you that.� He said pressing himself against her leg. She felt what was going on in his jeans. It was going to be hard to hide when they let each other go. For the moment that wasn�t going to happen any time soon.

�Yeah I felt that earlier. Must be very uncomfortable.� She said.

�It is but nothing I�m not used too.� He said. �I think it�s pretty much been that way since I first met you.�

�Lord! Jim, why didn�t you�����

�Because I don�t take liberties. Or hadn�t you noticed. Tends to keep my head from ringing from slaps I have gotten when I was younger.� He said.

�I wouldn�t have done that.� Said Rusty.

�You wouldn�t have?� He asked.

�No, I�m also not one for taking liberties especially if someone has been injured. But seeing you are more than fit as a fiddle and ready for love���.�

�Good Analogy Gorgeous.� He said bending in and kissing her neck holding her.

She closed her eyes and her breathing picked up. He lightly brushed his lips against her neck scraping his teeth against the supple skin of it. She moaned at him doing that. He backed her against the counter and she slid one of her legs around his taking her bare foot and caressing the back of his leg with it. Then he started on the other side of her neck. They were in a tight embrace.

�Darlin����Oh God Jim��..Oh Jim!� She exclaimed in breathless abandon. Her moans and the limpness of her told him he was doing things just right. He hadn�t taken any other liberties. But he wanted too. He took his lips from her neck and kissed her again. Together they made it passionate. Longing to do more and not sure if they should.

They finally stopped after the feeling of all this began to take a clear the counter feel.

The radio was still playing as all this happened. Phil Collins version of �You Can�t Hurry Love� Came on. They laughed at the song coming on as all this was going on. He twirled her again and they started dancing to the song both singing along to it. As the song ended he dipped her then let her up. Then they hugged each other giving a small kiss.

�He�s right Rusty Honey. This is getting away from us.� Said Jim.

�Are you sure you aren�t Fred Astaire�s reincarnation with that dip! Yeah a little but boy���.can you kiss. You need to register that mouth and lips of yours with the state as a lethal weapon. WHEW!� She exclaimed.

�Oh yeah? You think so eh?� He asked. �Well, your pretty steamy yourself Gorgeous. It was hard not to clear the counter and���.�

�Yeah I know. I had the same thoughts. How come you didn�t touch me��..�

�Rusty it�s not time yet. However; it was pretty difficult. I wasn�t sure if it was ok with you. I stuck to what I believed to be ok as you did. Touching each other like that is going to start things and when that happens���.there will be no stopping it.� He said.

�I agree. This is heating up fast now that your wing is almost well. I know it�s still stiff���er I mean I know it�s hard to move.� She corrected herself.

He chuckled and got an open look on his face. �Yeah, it�s still stiff a little but those rub downs with the Tiger Balm is helping a lot. So is the training you so graciously taught me. Now I used to box a long time ago but not using my feet too.�

�Yeah but you are a natural. That Hockey training makes you more supple for it. Your legs are pretty killer now.� Said Rusty.

�Yours are too Rusty. Man are they! I had to add that since you commented on mine. Yeah, I was surprised at what I could do I�m wearing smaller clothes and still eating well. You�re a great cook too Rusty. I have never eaten this well not even when I was married. Nora��.was not the cook you are.� He said.

�Thank you.� She said. �Next you�ll say I�m as good as your Mamma.�

�Well, that�s the truth. You give her a run for the money. By the way what�s for Breakfast?� He asked.

�I was going to ask what you wanted.� She said a sly look taking the place of the innocent one she had.

�Yeah, you would do for a menu item but that�s not going to fill my stomach and I�m as hungry as a horse this morning.� He said. As she got the coffee cups down.

�Among other things. I�ll ask again what do you want to eat for Breakfast? I need to clarify things from now on since you kissed me. It might be misconstrued as something like an invitation although���.�

�Although you wouldn�t mind being a menu item?� He asked.

�Not at all my Darlin�. It�s been a long time since I thought on being one actually.� She said.

�Yeah you told me. Your ex Johnny Blackwell the porn producer. He messed with your head a lot didn�t he?� Asked Jim.

�Yes, he did among other things. Let�s not talk on him right now I�m too happy and I like the Jell-O feeling I have.� Said Rusty.

�That�s another reason I didn�t rush things. I know you have a lot to digest about all this and me and how you are going to feel getting back into the preverbal sexual water.� Said Jim. �I�m in no rush Baby, so don�t think that.�

�I think it�s time too though Darlin�. By the way I don�t think you have pervert in you.� Said Rusty.

�Humm, well maybe not like Johnny. I�m a voyeur though. I love to watch you do just about anything. You turned me into one. Just watching you is a real turn on and watching you work is going to make things a lot harder.� Said Jim.

�I wouldn�t say you�re a voyeur.� Said Rusty.

�Oh trust me on that Rusty. I am with you.� Said Jim. �How about we go out for breakfast?�

�Fine with me.� Said Rusty. �What do you mean watch me work?�

�Well, I was going to ask you��..would you let me work the case with you if Rory would allow it?� He asked.

�Humm, Sam Braun knows you.� Said Rusty.

�Yes he does but hardly on sight. I bet you breakfast that I could go down to the station and no one would recognize me if I made some more changes.� Said Jim. I look into the mirror now and ask myself who the hell are you buddy��.where has the old Jim Brass gone?� He said.

�Ok, if you can go into the station and fool everyone I�ll consider it. I would much rather have a partner in this. It�s going to be rough and dangerous and I can�t ask Henry and Annette to help me. I have to utilize what I have and I do have you. But as you said that is a gimme. Or you would never have asked.� She said.

�Good. Now what else could we do to me to change the way I look?� He asked.

�Hair. Either close cut it or loose it all together.� Said Rusty putting her hand to her chin and scrutinizing him.

�Ok lets get rid of it. Let�s just pop some sausage and biscuits you made into the microwave and eat here. You have coffee already. Then I�ll call my optometrist. I need a change of eye color then����

�Then nothing, covering���.those baby blues���.�

�Needed change dear.� He said with conviction.

�How about we tint that beard��.just the color that it was before the gray started. Either that or change the pattern of it. I can do that. I did that to Henry for a sting operation.� She said.

�Ok so what would you do?� He asked.

�This honey blonde going down the front of it I love. I would expand on it. You were blonde as a kid were you not?� She asked.

�Yeah I was.� Said Jim. �Ok that�s cool.�

�Good Lord, I said be cool with things and you pretty much are.� Said Rusty.

�Well, I like the ride your giving me.� Said Jim. �I am enjoying the hell out of it.�

�That�s good because I�m enjoying the ride myself.� Said Rusty. �Now clothes.�

�Umm, Rusty I have a confession to make.� Said Jim as she started to walk to his bedroom and look in his closet.

�Oh Jim don�t tell me���� She said thinking that there might be stuff in there she would rather not see.

�Honey, it�s nothing bad. Just something you would never suspect.� He said as she began to get an uneasy feeling. �Rusty it�s not what your thinking. Jesus!� He retorted. �I�m strange as you know but, not that strange.�

�Good, I�m not letting you borrow my stockings.� She giggled.

�Only for Halloween dear and only to put over my head as a bank robber.� He chuckled.

�Good you had me worried.� Said Rusty.

Jim looked back at her and shot her an eyebrow and cocked his eye at her smiling though. He went into his closet. �Let me see��where did I put that jacket. I bet it will fit now.� He rummaged around a little. Then he brought out a black leather jacket with Harley Davidson on it.

�Jim, you ride?� She asked.

�Yeah, I have an old Low Rider out in the garage. It needs work.� said Jim.

�Well, why didn�t you say something before now. I know about bikes. I ride too. Plus Daddy was after all a mechanic.� She said as he slipped it on. �My, my aren�t we the bad ass!� She exclaimed. �Here I just thought you were one tough cop. Jim you look marvelous and not at all like you used too. Now if I can get hold of your hair��.�

�Yeah, I�m letting you that close to me with a razor.� He chided. �No way.�

�But I fixed your beard. I can do that too.� She said pouting a little.

�How about my barber doing it. I think I just want it close cropped.� He said.

�Ok, I can go for that. You wouldn�t happen to have an open hole in your ear?� She asked looking at his ears.

�Not for some years now. My thirties��.age of stupidity and not enough enlightenment.� He said waving her off his ears. �You are tickling me stop!�

�Darlin�.� she said. �You are sure a big baby.�

�Yeah and how did I act shot?� He said.

�Goofy as all get out with the pain stuff they gave you. You called me Foxy Mamma.� She said putting her hands on her hips with a serious look on her face.

�Oh well��.yeah I kind of remember going on about your�..attributes but I never lie under that stuff. I was right you know. You are one Foxy Mamma.� He said as he looked at the jacket in the mirror. �It fits.�

�Sure does. So Captain Bad Ass what�s your name?� She asked.

�You do it. Name me.� He said knowing that could be dangerous. �Rusty��.be good.� He warned as she started to giggle and get a really wicked look.

�That was good. For me at least. Oh, I could get really bad with you letting the gate down on that.� She said.

�Let the gate��oh I invited the name your thinking on. That language you speak is easy sometimes. Sometimes I don�t know what the hell you are talking about.� He said. �So what�s my name.�

�How about Jack Mulligan. That�s bad ass enough for the way you look.� Said Rusty looking him over. He put on his boots and his sunglasses.

�I like that. It�s nice and Irish sounding. So what do I do besides you every chance I can get?� He asked as she hit his arm.

�Jim!� She said.

�Well you asked for it.� Said Jim. �Ouch, talk about lethal weapons!�

�Jim you wanna play this as we are���..�

�Sleeping together, yeah. I can just about make it believable what about you?� He asked.

�Well���.we haven�t for obvious reasons. I thought just my manager.� She said.

�Not into bikers are you?� He asked.

�Oh, Jim I didn�t mean it that way. Ok if you think it�s best. Sam Braun isn�t going to like that though. That I�m taken.� Said Rusty.

�Two words Rusty��.Screw him.� Said Jim. �I don�t mean physically either. Just figuratively. You know what that man has done over the years since you have his file. Not to mention what Catherine and her daughter have had to endure. You get me?� He asked and he was dead serious.

�Whoa Jim��I might have to��.�

�Your not going that far with this. First of all I�m not letting you. Two, I�ll call your super Leland and talk on that with him. If he is the guy I think he is��..�

�Ok, ok I get you. You aren�t letting me get in trouble and I could. I sure don�t want to have to sleep with him. So far I have gotten out of all the situations like that I have been in but my luck is bound to run out sometime.� She said.

�Ok, then we are dead clear on that. No sleeping with anyone.� Said Jim.

�Humm���� She crossed her arms.

�What�s that for?� He asked.

�That include you?� She asked.

�Rusty����.you are trying my patience��.of course not.� said Jim. �Shit take me, literally.� Said Jim. �Besides that�s not necessary. Not with me. I already care about you. I might even love you if you would let me. When you are ready and only when���.I made that promise and I will keep it. I know pretty much what Johnny did. He used you as a guinea pig for his����..I know there has to be marital rape in there somewhere.�

Silence. Rusty just stood there. She felt like she was stripped clean. He brought it out in the open just like she had him not long ago.

�Yeah well����think what you want. What ever you believe on that is right and more Jim.� Said Rusty.

�Then, I�m not pushing.� He saw she was feeling a bit stripped down. He walked over to her. �Honey what ever happened, you have the option to tell me or someone else a little more qualified. I�ve seen most everything over the last 30 years but I will say this I ever lay eyes on him and he belongs to me after that.�

�Kill him?� She asked. �That�s my job.�

�No, I was thinking on making him remember me when his knees ache.� Said Jim. �I did come from Jersey. There is a lot of the old breaking of knee caps out there. But I see your point in killing him.� Said Jim. �Although��..it�s not right to do either but I sure could.�

�I know. Jim let�s not go there ok?� She said starting to tear up.

�I agree. Baby, it�s ok.� Said Jim pulling her into his arms. �I�ll wait.�

�You sure?� She said.

�Sure your well worth that. Or hasn�t anyone said so?� He asked.

�Nope.� said Rusty.

�Dumb asses.� Said Jim.

�You got that right.� Said Rusty.

�I�ll not say a word more on that subject unless you want to talk. Ok?� He asked he brought her chin up. �Get me Gorgeous?�

�I get you. I swear sometimes I hear my Daddy when you talk.� Said Rusty.

�Well he wasn�t from Jersey but I�ll take that as a good thing since you loved him so much.� Said Jim.

�Yeah I did and he would have liked you. God I so wish���.�

�That we could have met. Me too. It would have been a honor.� said Jim.

�Thanks for that Jim.� Said Rusty. �You�re a good man and you want to keep me safe that�s why you are risking yourself. You��.�

�Yes I do. So just hush now.� Said Jim rocking her a little. �If I have to treat you like a kid I�m going too ok? It might save your life. I know you have done this a long time but in doing all this for so long slip ups happen and that gets dangerous.�

�You should have gone federal Jim.� said Rusty.

�Shit, I would have never made that.� Said Jim.

�Oh yeah, you would have made a fine agent.� said Rusty.

�I might yet my dear. Or retire both of us.� Said Jim chuckling.

�You might. I�m glad you are so patient Jim.� Said Rusty. �But I swear it won�t���

�Be long? Don�t worry. I think we got some things said as you say, this morning as to how this is going to be and that�s fine with me. Just know that you are needed and wanted. Perhaps, loved too like I said, if you would let me.� He said.

�We�ll see but your right. Thanks for that.� said Rusty. �I could easily love you too Handsome.�

��Nough said little Darlin�.� Said Jim in her drawl.

�Oh My God Jim! You have me down��..to a tea how did you��..�

�Listening to you. Do I really have it down?� He asked.

�Yes down to the hardness in the throat. Drawls come from there and not the gut. Or the nose like�..�

�Yeah I know.� Said Jim. �It didn�t take me long to take that drawl on either. I�m not parroting you either or at least I don�t think so.� Said Jim.

�No, you sound just like you are supposed too.� Said Rusty.

�It�s been a while since I did UC.� said Jim.

�I bet you did it well.� Said Rusty.

�Well, to let you know how long it�s been. Miami Vice was on and I didn�t wear socks.� He chuckled.

�Well, I guess you are getting a lot of things out of moth balls, huh?� She asked.

�Oh believe me Rusty���.that�s the God�s honest truth.� He said chuckling. He kissed her a short kiss and let her go.

�Darlin� if you are to be Jack Mulligan I�m going to have to take a look at your bike.� Said Rusty.

�You think you can fix her?� Asked Jim.

�Well, I don�t know what the problem is to begin with what year is she?� Rusty asked.

�1979.� He said.

�Oh those are beauties. Let�s go Handsome.� Said Rusty as she grabbed his hand and they went at warp one out of the bedroom.

�Rusty��.Hold on���� He said as they made it to the garage and she saw the bike under a tarp. Jim took the tarp off.

�How did I miss this?� She asked. �She is beautiful.�

�She is. Just like Minerva is. You weren�t looking for it.� Said Jim. �Oh and by the way when are the boys coming back to practice?�

�Tomorrow. Humm keys?� She asked holding out her hand. He gave them to her she got on the bike and she attempted to start the engine.

It cranked just fine but wouldn�t stay. She got off the bike went to the intake valve. Then fooled around a little tweaking it. Then she looked at the fuel line.

�It�s busted.� Said Rusty.

�Same could be said for you.� He chuckled.

�True.� She giggled. �I need another fuel line. Do you have parts here or will we have to go and get them?� She asked.

�I have them I just didn�t have time to fix it.� Said Jim going over and getting what she needed and his tool kit. He pulled off the jacket and put it on his car.

Two hours later they had the bike fixed. It needed a tune up and Rusty was more than willing to do it if he helped. They were however; covered in grease.

�Well, my little grease monkey we did it. She�s running and purring again.� Said Jim.

�Yeah and we did that together. Just imagine what����.�

�I have Rusty. Haven�t you?� He asked. He cut her a look that left little to the imagination.

�I must confess after that kiss this morning I�ve thought of little else.� She said cutting the look back at him. �You are the biggest flirt Jim Brass.�

�I guess so. If you say so, you are the queen of flirting. I say we get cleaned up and take her out.� Said Jim changing the subject a little.

�Ok. Let�s. I�m wondering do you remember how?� She asked.

�It�s been awhile. But I think I can manage just fine, Gorgeous.� Said Jim as they went into the house to change and wipe off the grease.

15 minutes later they were on the bike and were riding it.

�Woooooohooooooo! Rusty! You did a fantastic job Baby!� Said Jim about as happy as if you had given him candy.

�Yeah but we out did ourselves I couldn�t have gotten it done as fast without you. Jim this Rocks!� Said Rusty holding on tighter.

�It sure does. I feel about 20 years younger right now.� He said. �Thanks to you I can feel this way and live a little while longer and enjoy it.�

She clutched him tighter. �My pleasure Jim.� She snuggled into his back a little.

They went all over town and then to his optometrist then to his barber. As they were exiting the barber shop she stopped him. She looked over the close cropped hair and his look in wholeness. They hadn�t bothered the beard it looked good the way it was.

�Jack you look wonderful.� She said using the name she picked out for him.

Jim did a double take and smiled. �Do you think it will work?� He asked.

�I�m pretty sure. You don�t look like a cop nor Jim Brass at the moment. Lay the drawl on me.� She said.

�Why sure Miss Rusty. How�s this?� He asked.

�Oh Brother, I think I have created a monster. You do it better than I do.� She said.

�I doubt that Rusty, but hopefully convincing enough.� He said. �I haven�t had this much excitement in a very long while.�

�Depends on what you mean by excitement.� She said putting her arms around him. He put his arms around her.

�You were enough to begin with. You�ll always be enough for me Rusty. I don�t need to look around for excitement. I have it in my arms.� He said. He then kissed her.

�Rusty! Hey Rusty!� Yelled a voice over their shoulders. They looked and there was Nick Stokes.

�Heads up Darlin�, Nick at three o�clock.� She said.

�Baptism by fire I guess right, Honey?� He asked.

�You got that right.� Said Rusty. �Hey Nick!� She said as they let go of each other.

�Where�s Jim?� Asked Nick.

�He�s at home. This is Jack Mulligan. He�s a old friend from Texas. I ran into him not long ago. Jack this is Nick Stokes from the crime lab.�

�Pleasure.� Said Jim as Jack. He stuck out his hand.

�Pleasure is mine.� Said Nick shaking Jim�s hand. �Hey haven�t we met before? I�m from Dallas myself.�

�It�s possible I guess Mr. Stokes. But I don�t think so.� Said Jim laying it on but not too thick. �I work with Rusty on cases down there.�

�Informant?� He asked.

�No, but your close.� He said winking at Nick over his sunglasses.

�I see, don�t ask. Don�t tell.� Said Nick nodding his head and looking a bit knowingly at him.

�Right.� Said Jim.

�Rusty, how�s Jim getting along I meant to stop by but with this case I have it�s been impossible.� Said Nick.

�Oh he is doing peachy now. He should be back to work soon.� Said Rusty.

�That�s good we miss him around the station. Rusty is Jack your boyfriend?� he asked.

�No, we are just good old friends. We once dated though.� She said looking at Jim who was wondering if it was working or not. Nick was easy to fool or so she thought.

�Oh, well I had thought you and Jim would hook up.� Said Nick.

�Who knows, it might happen. Right now Jack is here to help me.� Said Rusty.

�Oh, I get it, a case. I�m not going to blow anything am I?� He asked as Rusty got closer.

�No, Nick in fact you are helping actually.� She said smiling at him.

�That�s good I don�t want to blow anything. I had better get going. You coming into the station soon?� Nick asked.

�Yes fairly soon. I guess we will see you then.� Said Rusty.

�Ok then. It was nice meeting you Mr. Mulligan.� Said Nick offering his hand again.

�You too Mr. Stokes. See ya soon.� Said Jim as he shook hands again with Nick.

�Rusty give Jim my best will you?� He asked.

�I sure will Nick.� Said Rusty.

�Ya�ll take care.� Said Nick.

�You too Nick.� Said Rusty as Nick walked off toward his SUV.

�That was a nice guy we just met little Darlin�.� Said Jim in Jack�s voice.

�Whew! I think we pulled that off. But, I wonder.� Said Rusty.

�It gives me an idea Rusty.� Said Jim.

�What�s that?� She asked as they got on his bike.

�I�m calling Rory and using Jack�s voice. Then I�ll go up there and see what happens. You stay at the house. Let me do this ok?� He asked.

�Not on your life James Brass.� Said Rusty. �I wanna see all this. I can be up there when you come in we can go in separate rides.�

�Ok, but I just found out something about you.� Said Jim.

�What�s that?� She asked.

�Your curious as a cat.� Said Jim. �Plus, you have to have your hand in don�t you?�

�Forevermore! Jim you didn�t know that by now?� She asked.

�Oh I knew I just wasn�t positive.� Said Jim.

�You are now though?� She asked.

�Yeah, I�m sure now. Your as curious as a cat and your hand has to be in the pie at all times which might be a good thing.� He said. �Lets go. I want to call Rory for an appointment to see him.� Said Jim as he started the bike.

�Ok, I want a ring side seat with this one though remember that when calling.� Said Rusty.

�So you worked with me down in Texas and we had a little sumpthin� sumpthin going on?� He asked.

�Jim do you even know what that means?� She asked.

�Sure it means we slept together.� Said Jim. �I�m not as old as you think I am.�

�Jim your not old and yeah that�s what it means. Sheesh I have created a monster!� She exclaimed.

�Not yet my dear but there is always room for improvement.� He said as they headed back to the house.

It was anyone�s guess as to how Rory Atwater and the rest were going to receive Jack Mulligan. But, Jim was hoping it would be an in to helping Rusty in her case. Plus a little redemption for him. Homicide was ok but, he knew he could do more than just investigate murders. He wasn�t the Newark, New Jersey, Serpico for nothing. That drive had been awakened by a redhead he hoped on knowing better. A lot of things had been awakened inside him by her but that was for later he told himself, if at all. With the things she hadn�t said and the things she had he knew he was up against a lot. But she was worth waiting for. She was worth everything to him.

She was thinking the same thing as they road on to the house. �The search is over Gal, he�s a keeper. He�s been mine since the first. Poor Jim, you has no idea what I are capable of or do you?� She said to herself holding on tighter. Him noticing and smiling. �Yeah, she�s a definite Foxy Mamma alright.� He said to himself. He thought too. �You can�t hurry love, no you just have to wait. Love don�t come easy it�s a game of give and take.� Remembering the song they had danced and sang to that morning. �The song is right. Time is going to tell. But I don�t think it�s going to take a lot of it. She�s mine already she just doesn�t know it yet.�


End file.
